Stigma
by Misery-chan
Summary: Akcja toczy się w innej rzeczywistości, lecz bohaterowie ci sami. Jako wycieczka szkolna, zupełnie niespodziewanie trafiają do tajemniczego domu...
1. Default Chapter

Przypisek od autora: Świat, w którym toczy się akcja tego fika jest inny od tego z "Naruto" (bardziej przypomina nasz ;), a postacie pełnią tu nieco inną rolę. Proszę o komentarze.

ęłęóStigma

Rozdział I - A miało być tak pięknie...

Młody mężczyzna o włosach koloru brązowego wchodzącego lekko w rudy z zaciętością przyciskał klawisze laptopa. Podrapał się po rozczochranej czuprynie. Jeszcze tylko kilka e-maili i będzie gotów. Usłyszał przed sobą pukanie do drzwi, nie musiał nawet mówić stereotypowego "proszę", by gość wszedł do środka. Trzaśnięcie drzwi. Po chwili w pomieszczeniu znalazł się ciemnowłosy mężczyzna z papierosem w ręku. Widok jaki zastał trochę go zdziwił, bo pomieszczenie pracy jego kolegi zawsze było czyste i uporządkowane. Nie tym razem. Zapełniony kosz na śmieci i stół, na którym panował istny rozgardiasz. Wszędzie porozrzucane papiery, teczki, ołówki, notatki, kubek z kawą i oczywiście laptop, na którym on pracował.  
- Chciałeś mi coś... przekazać? - dopiero teraz mężczyzna podniósł wzrok zza laptopa. Niezgrabnym ruchem ręki kazał gościowi siadać na przeciwko.  
- Taa, nie mogłem skontaktować się z twoją sekretarką. Nie ma jej dzisiaj? - powrócił do poprzedniej czynności. Gość oparł się o stolik. Jego spostrzegawczość była rozbrajająca, jak to możliwe, że on zaszedł tak daleko? I to ma być dziennikarz? Heh, właściwie to nie dziennikarstwo było jego pasją, ale fakt faktem, że był to jego zawód.  
- Nie ma jej już od kliku tygodni, jest na macierzyńskim. A ty dopiero to zauważyłeś? - ten jedynie machnął niedbale ręką - A co ma oznaczać ten chaos, co? Nie masz czasu tego posprzątać? Nie, żeby mi to przeszkadzało, ale ostatnio zachowujesz się dość dziwnie, czy ty czasem nie jesteś...?  
- Jestem zdrowy i nie potrzebuję wizyty u psychiatry. - zamknął laptopa, sięgnął ręką do szuflady i wyciągnął z niej kilka kartek spiętych spinaczem - Proszę, mój artykuł gotowy.  
- Już? Zacząłeś go pisać...  
- Szybko skończyłem, bo później brakłoby mi na niego czasu. Chciałem poprosić o urlop, szefie. - szef przeklnął w myślach, czy ten gość zawsze mu musiał wchodzić w słowo! A najgorsze było to, że nie mógł mu nic powiedzieć, bo był "dobry" i to przez duże "D".  
- Więc chodzi o ten dom, tak? Słuchaj Him, kiedy ty dasz sobie z tym spokój? Jesteś detektywem, czy co? Nawet policja już dawno zamknęła tą sprawę. Ja rozumiem, że... - Him łyknął jeden łyk kawy, cisnął kanapkę w zęby, sięgnął kurtkę z wieszaka i nacisnął klamkę.   
- Czwesze szie, dże frożumesz. - powiedział z kanapką w zębach i trzasnął drzwiami. Szef westchnął. On nigdy się nie zmieni, uparty jak osioł. Jego zawiedziony wzrok powędrował do żółtej teczki, na której widniał napis: AKTA - DARK HOUSE.

Spojrzał za szybę. Wszędzie migały tylko pola, łąki, od czasu do czasu jakieś drzewa i gdzieś w oddali lasy, czyli podsumowując: żadnych oznaków cywilizacji w promieniu kilku mil. Na to nie narzekał, lubił przyrodę, tak samo jak jego pies, ale to była lekka przesada. Jechali tym autokarem już kilka długich i nudnych godzin. Miał już dość, chciał wysiąść w końcu z tego pojazdu i wyprostować nogi. A z jego największym przyjacielem było jeszcze gorzej, bo był psem i tym bardziej czuł się tutaj źle. A, skoro już o tym mowa, to gdzie on się podział? Wychylił się zza siedzenia i zaczął wszystko obserwować. Nigdzie jednak nie był w stanie dostrzec białego futerka. Zlokalizował nauczycieli: pan Iruka prowadził autokar, pan Kakashi najzwyczajniej w świecie spał, a pani Anko ślepo była zapatrzona w krajobraz za szybą. Bardzo dobrze, nie zauważyli zniknięcia psa, bo na pewno nie spodobałoby się im, że zwierzę bezczynnie wałęsa się po autobusie. Westchnął z ulgą. Spojrzał na małą dziewczynę siedzącą na przedostatnim siedzeniu. Była tutaj najmłodsza, bo miała jedynie... Hmm, siedem lat? O ile się nie mylił to tak. Przez jej wiek właśnie prócz trzech nauczycieli towarzyszył im jeszcze jeden rodzic - matka tej małej, pani Jikan. W ogóle nie były do siebie podobne. Matka kasztanowowłosa, uśmiechnięta i życzliwa. Ta mała była zamknięta w sobie, nie zauważył, żeby choć raz się odezwała. Miała czarne włosy i... te jej oczy, białe, jakby pozbawione wyrazu, puste niczym u lalki, a jednocześnie wywołujące ciarki na plecach. Plus jeszcze obojętna, nie wyrażająca niczego, mina na jej twarzy. Nagle spojrzała na niego, szybko odwrócił się i usadowił wygodnie na swoim miejscu, tak by nie być dla niej widocznym. Ech, musiała wyczuć jego wzrok. Zresztą, czym on się przejmuje, to tylko dziecko. Nagle spod siedzenia przed nim wyszedł biały piesek.  
- Akamaru, gdzie ty się podziewałeś? Wolno to tak? - zganił swojego pupila i szybko wsadził za kurtkę, tak, że wystawał mu tylko pyszczek.  
Łącznie w autokarze było ich trzynastu: on, Akamaru, trzech nauczycieli, pani Hyuuga, Hanabi - 7 lat, Sakura - 16, Ino - 16, Tenmari - 18, Sasuke - 16, Naruto - 16, Lee - lat 17. Tak mało ich, a tak wielu opiekunów. W ogóle jak na szkolną wycieczkę to mało ich jechało, ciekawe dlaczego było tak mało chętnych? Cóż, może ze względu na atrakcyjność tej wycieczki? Niewielu interesowało się sztukami walki, a to było główną atrakcją tej wycieczki: turniej. Zdecydowanie była to wycieczka typu: przyjazd, nic nie robienie przez kilka dni, zobaczenie turnieju, powrót do domu. I to wszystko. Spojrzał na dziewczyny siedzące z tyłu, one nie jechały, dlatego, że je to interesowało, ale tylko po to by wyrwać się na kilka dni ze szkoły nie łamiąc przy okazji praw i najważniejszy powód: Sasuke. Idol szkolny przed którym chłopacy czuli respekt, a dziewczyny wzdychały do niego po nocach. Ech, gdyby nie jego obecność, nie byłoby w tym autokarze tyle dziewczyn. A najbardziej nachalne były: Sakura i Ino. Lepiły się do niego bez przerwy. Co one w nim widzą? Nie, wcale nie przemawia przez niego zazdrość! ...Chyba...

Wepchnął kanapkę do ust, chociaż znacznie bardziej wolałby się zajadać teraz ramenem, ale nie tu i nie w takich warunkach. Spojrzał za siebie, Sasuke bezskutecznie próbował odgonić się od Ino i Sakury. Ach, jego Sakura-chan! Dlaczego ten kretyn musi być lepszy od niego? Rywalizuje z nim w każdej dziedzinie i on we wszystkim go przewyższa. Nawet jego ukochana woli tego... gbura. I jaka konkurencja w dodatku: Lee też zabiega o względy Sakury. Trudno, póki co, nie jest w stanie nic zrobić, ale już on coś wymyśli. Spojrzał do przodu, na nauczyciela o platynowych włosach. He, he, o tak, nic nie sprawi mu takiej przyjemności jak bezwzględne i nagłe wyrwanie pana Kakashiego ze snu. Powoli i bezgłośnie opuścił swoje siedzenie i zaczął się skradać, tak aby nie zostać zauważonym, ignorując przy okazji fakt, że poruszając się na czworaka, zwracał na siebie jeszcze większą uwagę. Ale na jego szczęście - nie dorosłych. Był już obok siedzenia Kakashi-senseia, podniósł się trochę i przybliżył by krzyknąć mu z całej siły: "POBUDKA!". Ale nie zrobił tego. Opamiętał się w porę, gdy zauważył, co nauczyciel trzymał w rękach. A była to legendarna lektura, nad której tajemniczą treścią zastanawiała się zdecydowana większość szkoły. A on jako jedyny ma szansę ją zdobyć. Zaimponuje Sakurze, ona zwróci na niego uwagę i w dodatku utrze Sasuke nosa! Taka okazja, a prawie by ją zmarnował. Powoli i delikatnie wyciągnął książkę z uścisku senseia, schował ją za kurtkę, niczym najcenniejszy skarb i powrócił na miejsce.

Jego włosy miotane były przez wiatr, wyjątkowo silny w tej okolicy. Jechał bardzo szybko, lecz nie dlatego, że lubił zawrotne prędkości, po prostu spieszyło mu się. Już tyle lat zajmuje się tą sprawą i dopiero teraz ma okazję zobaczyć ten dom na własne oczy, wejść do środka, dotknąć... Może tam znajdzie odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania. I najważniejsze: co tam tak właściwie się wydarzyło dwa lata temu? I dlaczego? Do dzisiaj nawet policja nie rozwiązała tej zagadki, a nawet już dawno dała sobie spokój z szukaniem odpowiedzi. Czemu? Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak szybko dali sobie spokój, tak jak by bali zajmować się tą sprawą, jak by bali się poznać prawdę. Z powodu tego wyjazdu był tak podniecony, że zapomniał przed tym zatankować samochód. Pięknie, paliwo już się kończyło. Będzie musiał zatrzymać się na najbliższej stacji benzynowej. Tyle opóźnienia z powodu głupiego postoju, no trudno, czekał tyle lat to poczeka jeszcze trochę. Jednak jak to się mówi: nie mów hop, póki nie przeskoczysz! Niezidentyfikowany dźwięk dochodzący z bagażnika mówił mu, że dojechanie na miejsce bez żadnych przeszkód staje się coraz bardziej nierealne. Po prostu pięknie! Awaria! Samochód zwolnił. Nie miało sensu zatrzymywanie się, bo znał się na mechanice, jak eskimosi na rolnictwie. A i wzywanie pomocy drogowej wiele by nie przyniosło na takim zadupiu, gdzie otaczały go jedynie stepy. Pozostało jedynie cierpliwie jechać i modlić się, że auto dojedzie gdzieś, gdzie udzielą mu pomocy.  
- Oj, Him, ty to jesteś w czepku urodzony. - westchnął sam do siebie. Zastanawiało go ile to będzie kosztowało, sięgnął ręką do kieszeni od spodni. Nie, tu nie było portfela. Gdzie on go wsadził? Zajrzał do kurtki, do koszuli, rozejrzał się po wnętrzu samochodu. NIGDZIE... NIE... MA... Ou, shit! Nie miał przy sobie ani pieniędzy ani karty kredytowej! Jak ma się walić, to wszystko naraz...

- Uuuu... Iruka-sensei! - wrzeszczał Naruto do kierowcy autokaru, jednocześnie skręcając się z... bólu?  
- Boli cię coś? - ciemnowłosy z blizną na twarzy spojrzał przelotnie na blondynka.  
- Nie, prze pana! Ja po prostu muszę! Proszę się zatrzymać! - prawie już płakał.  
- Co... musisz? - Iruka nie zwracał uwagi na to, że z chłopca wydobywał się już jęk rozpaczy.  
- J-ja... mussszęę... SIUSIU! - wrzasnął tak, że zwrócił w swoim kierunku spojrzenia wszystkich w autobusie. Prócz Kakashiego, który nadal smacznie chrapał. Pozostali pasażerowie patrzyli na niego z dezaprobatą. "Nie mógł tego inaczej ująć? Co za ciołek!" - pomyślała Sakura rumieniąc się lekko. Mieli szczęście, a raczej Uzumaki je miał, bo przed nimi pojawiła się stacja benzynowa. Umino szybko zatrzymał pojazd, a Naruto szybko wybiegł, szukając, jak opętany, toalety.  
- Skoro już się zatrzymujemy, niech skorzystają wszyscy. Proszę wychodzić, ale bez przepychania. - zwróciła się Anko do pozostałych. "Bez przepychania? Jesteśmy dziećmi czy co?" - pomyślała Ino.

Niczym dar od Boga lub litościwego losu, na horyzoncie zauważył stację benzynową i kilka innych budynków. Zatrzymał samochód, który już i tak jechał z prędkością 2 km/h. Sięgnął chusteczkę i wytarł nią spocone czoło. Co on teraz ma robić?   
Robić nie musiał nic, bo szybko podbiegł do jego wozu umięśniony gość w krótkich czarnych włosach i bez brwi. Miał na sobie strój mechanika. Na widok jego mięśni, przeszła mu przez głowę myśl, że tylko cud może go uratować. Skorzystać z usług i potem nie zapłacić? Raczej nie...  
- Widzę, że auto się zepsuło. - odezwał się takim głosem, że Himowi przeszły ciarki po plecach.  
- T-tak. - burknął niepewnie, ledwie słyszalnie. Bezbrwiowiec wetknął mu wizytówkę z napisem: "Anioł wcielony Zabuza - szybko i tanio!". Przepraszam za pożyczenie tego "anioła", ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać . A jak na razie to robi się z tego komedia, a nie horror --' - dop. autor  
- Proszę się nie martwić, zajmiemy się pana cackiem! Haku! - wysoki brunet wyglądający na jakieś 25 lat, odwrócił się i zawołał kogoś. Him miał złe przeczucia. - Już lecę, Zabuza-san! - po chwili z budynku napraw wybiegła istota o długich kruczoczarnych włosach, z uśmiechem na twarzy, w wytartych portkach do kostek, zabrudzonym podkoszulku, opasce przewiązanej przez czoło i długiej koszuli w kratkę, którą miała przewiązaną przez biodra.  
"Rany, takie piękne i młode dziewczę i pomaga takiemu chłystkowi?" - przebiegło Himowi przez myśl. Jedno tylko mu się w tej dziewczynie nie podobało - była płaska jak deska co dodatkowo zaznaczał obcisły podkoszulek.

- Ach, od razu lepiej! - wydobył z siebie Naruto po opuszczeniu toalety.  
- Szybciej nie mogłeś! - wydarła się na niego Sakura stojąca w kolejce, zaraz po Uzumakim wszedł Kiba, lecz bez swojego psa, który udał się podsikać jakieś drzewko.  
Naruto zgarbił się, Sakura-chan była dla niego taka niemiła i bezduszna. Ale to się zmieni, kiedy tylko pokaże jej co zdobył. Ale przydałoby się jeszcze zrobić z Sasuke idiotę na jej oczach. Tak, przydałoby się...

Mała Hanabi wyszła z autokaru, matka już miała za nią pędzić, kiedy zatrzymała ją Anko i to skutecznie.  
- Proszę się nie martwić, da sobie radę sama.  
Lodowato-zimne spojrzenie siedmiolatki popędziło ku sklepowi ze słodyczami. Również jej kroki szybko skierowała w tamtą stronę. Przy sklepie była jedna ze znanych jej osób - długowłosa blondynka. Ino gdy tylko poczuła na sobie wzrok dziewczynki, odwróciła się do niej.   
- No co się tak patrzysz? Ech, no dobra, kupię ci ciastka.  
Po chwili mała Hyuuga z ciastkami w jednej ręce, a z maskotką w drugiej wracała do autobusu, kiedy nagle poczuła uderzenie. Przewróciła się.

Him po oddaniu auta w "bezpieczne" ręce, dla zabicia czasu poszedł zobaczyć, co tutejsze sklepy mają do zaoferowania. Nie było tego dużo: jeden większy samoobsługowy, kiosk i mały sklepik spożywczy. I tak było mu wszystko jedno: nie miał ani grosza. Westchnął. Anioł zamieni się w diabła, kiedy dowie się, że klient nie ma czym zapłacić. Kiedy ponure myśli nawiedzały jego głowę, poczuł lekkie uderzenie. Postać, która się z nim zderzyła, okazała się małym dzieckiem.  
- Mała, nic ci nie jest? - zapytał rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu jej rodziców. Mogła uważać, jeszcze będzie miał przez nią kłopoty. Mała nie odpowiedziała, tylko podniosła głowę. Wzdrygnął się na widok jej białych oczu. Takich jeszcze nie widział. Dziewczynka ani się nie śmiała, ani nie płakała. Niepodobne do dzieci w jej wieku, ale nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Podniósł opakowanie ciastek z ziemi i podał jej. Sięgnęła po nie i w tej chwili zamurowało go. Nie tyle jej ręka zwróciła jego uwagę, co czarne znamię na jej zewnątrznej stronie dłoni. Przewierciła go wzrokiem i poszła w swoją stronę. Jemu tymczasem połowa jego życia mignęła przed oczami. Znał ten znak... Zbyt dobrze go znał, by teraz nie móc rozpoznać... Ale wydawało mu się to niemożliwe, nie wierzył w takie zbiegi okoliczności. Czyżby jednak odpowiedź nie była w domu, ale w tej dziewczynce? I tak po prostu się na nią natknął? Do autobusu, gdzie zniknęła siedmiolatka, wsiadło jeszcze kilka osób i autokar odjechał. Obrócił się na pięcie, potrzebuje samochodu, jak najszybciej.

Słońce już zaszło, a on tymczasem siedział bezczynnie na przypadkowej ławce i czekał. Czekał, choć sam nie był pewien na co. Jak on to zrobi? Powie: "Dziękuję za naprawę, zapłacę później." Nie, to nie przejdzie. Mógłby ofiarować pod zastaw swoje dokumenty, ale niestety wszystko miał w portfelu. W portfelu, którego nie miał. Dobrze, że go policja po drodze nie zatrzymała. Jak to się mówi? Szczęście w nieszczęściu. Trudno, jest może roztrzepany i trochę mozolny. Ale jest dziennikarzem! I musi być przygotowany w swym życiu na brawurowe akcje. Niech Bóg ma go w swojej opiece. Podniósł się z ławki i zaczął skradać do budynku, w którym znajdował się jego samochód. Wsmyknął się do środka. Było tam wiele części samochodowych i innych części, o których miał zielone pojęcie. Zlustrował wzrokiem dokładnie całe otoczenie. Mięśniaka nigdzie nie było, jedynie jego pomocnica wycierała szmatką samochód, najwyraźniej był już naprawiony. Teraz należałoby jakoś odwrócić jej uwagę. Tylko jak? Przełknął ślinę. No, Him, to twoja chwila prawdy! Może nie miał portfela, ale miał mózg i trochę innego sprzętu. Wyszedł, na zewnątrz zauważył bezbrwiowca, który czyścił... Nie, nie chciał wiedzieć co on czyścił, ale prawdopodobnie była to jakaś część od samochodu, od której wcale nie chciałby oberwać. I nikomu innemu tego nie życzy. Brunet coś nucił. Nie był w stanie rozpoznać co, ale nie to było w tej chwili istotne. Him schował się za jakąś kolumnę i włączył dyktafon. Nagrywał kilkanaście sekund i przestał. Tyle mu powinno wystarczyć. Bez żadnego szumu oddalił się na bezpieczną odległość od źródła zagrożenia i powrócił do auta. Prócz jego wozu, były tu jeszcze inne, schował się za jakimś fordem, przewinął taśmę i włączył. Z kasety wydobyły się dźwięki... których się nie spodziewał. Szybko wyłączył. Przeklnął w myślach. "Wspaniale! Wszystko zepsułem! Nie nagrywałem tego mięśniaka od początku kasety!" Haku, zamiast usłyszeć nucenie Zabuzy, usłyszał czyjeś głosy, coś jak: "Ile pan miał lat, kiedy...?" Zaczął się zastanawiać, co miały te odgłosy oznaczać. Nie wiedział, że usłyszał nagranie pewnego dziennikarza, kiedy przeprowadzał z kimś wywiad. Mimo wszystko, ku wielkiej uciesze Hima, odgłosy (choć nie te zamierzone) wywabiły Haku z budynku.  
Jest! Świetnie! Połknęła haczyk! Szybko podbiegł do swojego pojazdu. Niestety, fortuna kołem się toczy, kluczy nie było w środku. Oblał go zimny pot, to oznaczało, że już nie odzyska auta, albo będzie musiał zapierdalać na piechotę. Chyba, że... Obrócił się, jego spojrzenie spoczęło na innym samochodzie.

- Zabuza-san, słyszał pan te głosy? - chłopiec zwrócił się do swojego mentora, ten tylko odwrócił się nieznacznie.  
- Jakie głosy?  
- Hmm, może mi się tylko zdawało, ale... - nie dokończył, bo nagle usłyszeli pisk i huk, z budynku wyjechał samochód w zawrotnym tempie niszcząc przy okazji ścianę budowli i szybko skręcił.  
Haku zmierzył wzrokiem zgliszcza, jakie zostały i kurz...  
- Chyba mu się spieszyło. - skomentował krótko.  
- Chwileczkę, to był ten facet, który dał nam dzisiaj wóz do naprawy... I to był nasz samochód! Nasz! - spojrzał jednoznacznie na Haku, który zrozumiał natychmiast.  
- Już lecę, Zabuza-san! - i poleciał, wiedział co robić w takiej sytuacji, bo była to sytuacja krytyczna. Gdyby tylko Him zdawał sobie sprawę z kim zadarł...

Naruto szczęśliwy siedział i czytał z wypiekami na twarzy lekturę, którą zwinął nauczycielowi, "Come Come Paradise" z parą na okładce. Kiba siedzący obok niego nie zwrócił uwagi na to, co zwariowany blondyn czyta, głaskał tylko swojego psa i patrzał przez okno. Było już ciemno i jedyne co widział na panoramie to drzewa. Zastanawiało go, gdzie mogli dojechać. Większość pasażerów już spała, wszyscy byli zmęczeni. Nawet siedzenie w miejscu męczy. Nagle autobus gwałtownie zatrzymał się. Sakura uderzyła w siedzenie przed sobą. "Kurde balans, co jest!" - Inner Sakura. Pomasała obolałą głowę. Naruto szybko schował skarb i poszedł do Iruki-sensei.  
- Co się stało? - zapytała Anko z poważną miną.  
- Chyba w coś uderzyliśmy. - wstał z miejsca. Naruto jednak zatrzymał się w porę, wolał nauczycielom nie przeszkadzać. Anko i Iruka wyszli z autobusu. Było tak ciemno, że Anko musiała włączyć latarkę, gdyż światła od autokaru wyłączyły się przy uderzeniu.  
- Konary drzew? Na drodze? - Iruka podrapał się po policzku. Wyglądało tak jakby ktoś specjalnie obładował drogę drzewami. Bo chyba nie zrobił tego zwykły piorun? - Jesteśmy zablokowani, nie ruszymy dalej.  
Anko sięgnęła po komórkę. Niestety, nie było zasięgu.  
- A to co? - zwróciła latarkę w inną stronę. Daleko stąd, widać było zarysy budynku, który otoczony był lasem, który ciągnął się wzdłuż i wszerz. - Pójdziemy tam, może ktoś nam pomoże, albo znajdziemy tam telefon.  
Iruka przytaknął, wrócili do autobusu, wyjaśnili wszystkim zaistniałą sytuację i zaczęli się zbierać.  
- Hej, Kakashi. - Anko lekko potrącała śpiącego nauczyciela. Kiedy mocniej go szturchnęła, otworzył oczy.  
- Hę? Co? Jak? - był zaspany i nieobecny, potarł ręką jedno oko, gdyż drugie było zakryte opaską.  
- Zbieramy się.  
Choć niezadowoleni, nie mieli wyboru, mimo wszystko woleli u kogoś gościć, niż ściskać się w niewygodnym autokarze.  
- Ciekawe tylko, czy właściciele będą chcieli nas przyjąć. - zastanawiał się Kakashi, cały czas miał przeczucie, że o czymś zapomniał, o czymś bardzo ważnym.  
- Muszą. - odpowiedziała krótko Anko.  
Po około godzinnym maszerowaniu, dotarli do celu. Nie był to zwykły dom, ale ogromna rezydencja, tyle jak na razie widać było z daleka, bo do przebycia mieli jeszcze długą dróżkę. Młodzież westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem, mieli już dosyć. Na bramie wejściowej widniał napis: DARK HOUSE.

C. D. N.


	2. Chapter 2

ęłęóStigma

Rozdział II - Rozgrzeszenie

Jechał na największej prędkości, jaka była możliwa do osiągnięcia tym autem. Na pewno go zauważyli, jak wyjeżdżał i zawiadomili policję. Właśnie, o tym nie pomyślał. Co on zrobi z policją? Jedyne co mu pozostało to nie dać się złapać. Na takim odludziu nie powinni zareagować zbyt szybko, dzięki temu czuł się trochę pewniej. Przejedzie tym samochodem większość drogi, potem go zostawi, a ostatnie 2 km pójdzie pieszo. Taki miał plan, ale...  
Policja wciąż go martwiła. A co jak podadzą glinom jego rysopis? Albo odciski palców, pewnie są wszędzie. Ale z drugiej strony kradzieże samochodów są w dzisiejszych czasach na porządku dziennym, więc nie powinni aż tak bardzo się fatygować. Taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję. I był jeszcze jeden problem - jego samochód, który tam zostawił. Pewnie już go nie odzyska. Nie narzekał na brak pieniędzy, ale samochodu było mu trochę szkoda. Zżył się z nim. Nie miał prócz ojca, który mieszkał za granicą, nikogo. I chyba nigdy nie będzie miał.  
Cisza była przytłaczająca, więc włączył radio. Usłyszał głos gościa prowadzącego audycję, a po chwili poleciały słowa piosenki: "Yeah. We are on fire. We have desires. But one is "that" way. One Backstreet Boy is gay..." Nie lubił muzyki, mimo to nie przełączył kanału, zależało mu tylko na "zagłuszeniu" ciszy. Odprężył się trochę, jeszcze tylko kilkanaście kilometrów i będzie na miejscu. Może nie miał portfela, ale miał aparat fotograficzny, dyktafon, kilka akt dotyczących tej sprawy, komórkę i mały zapas żywności. Taa, same konserwy i kilka kanapek, które zrobił w biegu. Ale to zawsze coś.   
Nagle zobaczył w lusterku coś niepokojącego. Zwolnił i odwrócił się, na horyzoncie widać było jakieś światła, więcej nie mógł dostrzec, było zbyt ciemno. Myśli zaczęły mu krążyć po głowie z większą prędkością, miał przeczucie, że zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo. Ale chyba przecież nie pojechali za nim, aby samemu go złapać, prawda? Przecież to niedorzeczne! Ale jak wyjaśnić to, że tym zadupiem jedzie jeszcze ktoś i to prosto na niego? Przełknął ślinę i przyspieszył. Jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że ścigający go samochód, jest szybszy. Był coraz bliżej, księżyc został odkryty przez ciemne chmury i mgłę, więc zrobiło się trochę jaśniej. Him wytężył wzrok. To był... samochód bojowy! Nie, co to ma być! Pojazd był wielkości karetki, przypominał trochę skrzyżowanie artylerii z normalnym samochodem. No, niezupełnie normalnym, bo ten pędził jak na dopalaczu. Z przodu miał nawet zderzaki specjalnie stworzone do niszczenia przeszkód na drodze. I coś mu mówiło, że to on zaraz będzie tą przeszkodą. Auto bojowe zbliżyło się jeszcze bardziej, Him nie widział, kto jest za kierownicą, ponieważ wóz ten miał przyciemniane szyby. Ale po chwili jeden z pasażerów wynużył się do połowy, był zamaskowany i nie widać było dokładnie, ale z jego postury Him wnioskował, że był to... bezbrwiowiec! Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, sami zdecydowali się go dopaść! Nie to jednak było najgorsze, tylko rzecz, jaką trzymał w ręku. Broń!  
Wielki błysk, huk i poczuł turbulencje, samochód zaczął się ślizgać po jezdni. Agresor musiał trafić w koło. Udało mu się jakoś wyhamować przy okazji nie rozbijając się o drzewa, ale pomiędzy nimi. Był w szoku, jednak nie mógł tu po prostu siedzieć i czekać... Czekać na wyrok dwóch szaleńców. Pchnął z całej siły drzwi, poturbowane wyrwały się z zawiasów. Jedyne co podpowiadał mu rozum i instynkt to: UCIEKAĆ!  
Zanim zniknął w otchłaniach lasu, obejrzał się jeszcze za siebie. To co zdołał uchwycić wzrokiem to dwie postacie z bronią w ręku. Ou, fuck! Co to za napaleńcy!

Samochód bojowy zatrzymał się. Wygramoliły się z niego dwie postacie: drobny nastolatek i potężny mężczyzna. Starszy miał zamaskowaną dolną część twarzy, na sobie nosił strój zaprojektowany specjalnie na takie okazje. Powiódł wzrokiem za uciekającym mężczyzną z samochodu. Poczuł jak wrze w nim krew, jak dawno nie robił żadnej zadymy! Właśnie dlatego, że miał kryminalną przeszłość. Ale już nie musi przed nią uciekać. Nie na tym zadupiu, gdzie nikogo nie obchodzi los drugiego człowieka. W jednej dłoni dzierżył Zanbato, który oparł o bark. W drugiej trzymał pewnym i mocnym chwytem Srebrne Magnum X-390 bez komentarza - - dop. autor, jego ulubiony model - duży, zgrabny i poręczny, oraz najważniejsze - duży zasięg i siła rażenia. Spojrzał na swojego podopiecznego, który w obu dłoniach miał pistolety. Jednak on w przeciwieństwie do Zabuzy, nie przebrał się, założył jedynie swoją maskę. Nie po to żeby się ukryć, bo ofiara dobrze wiedziała kto ją ściga, to było dla dodania uroku temu całemu polowaniu. Jakby tradycja.  
- Haku, zaczynamy zabawę!

Przebyli w końcu drogę przeznaczoną raczej dla samochodów, a nie wycieczkowiczów. Naruto, który szedł na czele z Iruką-sensei, schylił się by złapać oddech. Sam nie rozumiał co go tak wykończyło.  
- Jesteśmy na miejscu. - Iruka poklepał go po ramieniu. Blondynek podniósł wzrok i z lekka go zamurowało.  
Do rezydencji chyba bardziej pasowałoby określenie "pałac". Była ogromna. Miała trzy piętra oraz z boku wysoką wieżyczkę, ale chyba nie należała do części mieszkalnej. W prawie wszystkich oknach widać było firanki i zasłony. Wejście stanowiły duże, mosiężne drzwi z kołatką w dziwnym kształcie. Ściany domu były błękitno-szare. Naokoło był zielony gaj i fontanna przed domem. Odznaczało się wśród tego wszystkiego również kilka białych kolumn z równoległymi wyrzeźbieniami. Uzumaki spojrzał sceptycznie na zarastające dom latorośle. "Chyba ogrodnik się nie popisuje." - pomyślał.   
Anko i Kakashi podeszli do drzwi, pozostali postanowili zaczekać przy fontannie. Przyjrzeli się jej bliżej. W środku stała figurka dziewczynki z parasolem, w typowej sukience i włosach uczesanych w loki. Tylko twarz dziewczynki nie pasowała do sielankowego wizerunku. Gdyż wcale jej nie miała.  
- Bez twarzy? Ktoś chyba się do niej dobrał. - zastanawiał się Naruto, mówiąc to miał na myśli wandali.  
- Nie, widzisz te wyżłobienia? To był specjalny zabieg. - wyjaśniła mu Sakura nie denerwując się przy okazji, bo tego Naruto miał prawo nie wiedzieć.  
- Bezguście. - skomentowała krótko Temari.  
Hanabi podeszła do fontanny, stanęła na palcach i próbowała przejrzeć się w mętnej wodzie. Jednak woda była niemalże brązowa.  
Kakashi rozpoznał, że kołatka była w kształcie głowy kota. Albo mieszkają tu ludzie ze specyficznym poczuciem humoru albo miłośnicy zwierząt. Anko zapukała kołatką. Odczekała dwie minuty i zapukała jeszcze raz, i drugi, i trzeci...  
- Chyba dom jest opuszczony. Pewnie czeka na sprzedaż, a właściciele już dawno się wynieśli. - platynowowłosy wysnuł dość prawdopodobną hipotezę. Mitarashi przeklnęła w myślach.  
- Cudownie! - powiedziała tylko, nie chciała przeklinać przy innych. Ze złości zaczęła walić pięścią i o dziwo, drzwi otworzyły się.  
- Otwarte! Więc będziemy mieli gdzie spać! - ucieszył się Naruto. Anko spojrzała w jego stronę. I co z tego? Jeżeli chata jest opuszczona to pewnie telefon też odcięty. Są w potrzasku.  
Iruka, Kakashi i Anko przedyskutowali krótko sprawę. Podjęli decyzję, że skorzystają z cudzego domu (i tak nie byłoby sensu wracać się teraz do autobusu) i przenocują tu jedną noc. Wszyscy przyjęli to z entuzjazmem. Pozostało im jedynie mieć nadzieję, że w środku są jakieś łóżka, a nie tylko puste ściany. Ku ich radości i zaskoczeniu, gdy weszli do środka, zastali dom nienaruszony. Niczego tu nie brakowało, tak jakby ktoś tu mieszkał. Najpierw znaleźli się w holu wejściowym, bo to pomieszczenie było zbyt duże by nazwać je zwykłym przedpokojem. Po bokach znajdowały się ściany ze świecznikami, na suficie były witraże oraz zwisał jeden kryształowy żyrandol. Na szczęście prąd działał i nie było potrzeby zapalać świeczek w celu wytworzenia światła. Po bokach były jeszcze drzwi do innych pomieszczeń a na wprost nich, schody.  
- Ktoś jest głodny? - Anko zwróciła się do młodzieży.  
- Nie, jedliśmy w autobusie. - odpowiedział jej Kiba głaszcząc przy okazji psa, który był już tak senny, że nie zwracał na nic uwagi.  
- Więc idziemy spać, a resztę ustalimy jutro, kiedy będziemy wypoczęci. Idziemy na górę, tam zapewne są sypialnie. - Iruka poszedł przodem.  
- Iruka-sensei? A czy każdy może wybrać sobie własną sypialnię? Pokoi jest tak dużo, że chyba starczy. - blondynek wyrównał krok z nauczycielem.  
- Jeżeli wam zależy...  
Wszystko było idealnie urządzone. Każda sypialnia była inna od drugiej. Sakura, Ino i Temari wzięły sobie trzyosobowy pokój, chłopacy brali osobne pokoje, Akamaru razem z Kibą, Hanabi dzieliła pokój z matką.  
- To dobranoc. - powiedział Iruka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Kakashi i Anko poszli szukać pokoi dla siebie. Anko była trochę wybredna, a że Kakashi chciał być miły, więc jej towarzyszył w długim poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej dla niej sypialni.   
- Źle mi to pachnie. Pewnie właściciele pojechali gdzieś na chwilkę i zaraz wrócą.  
- I zostawili drzwi otwarte?  
- Bardziej to prawdopodobne niż to, że wynieśli się zostawiając cały swój dobytek... Za otwartymi drzwiami w dodatku. - Anko zajrzała do następnego pokoju. Spojrzała na łóżko, wyglądało na małżeńskie. Było duże, z różową zasłonką, kołdra także była koloru różowego.  
- A jeśli nawet, to jak wrócą, będą mieli niespodziankę. - Kakashi podrapał się po głowie, wciąż miał wrażenie, że zapomniał o czymś. O czym!  
- A my wielkie kłopoty. - dokończyła za niego - Tutaj śpię. Dobranoc, Kakashi! - uśmiechnęła się słodko i zniknęła za drzwiami. Hatake nie miał ochoty wybrzydzać i wybrał pokój naprzeciwko. Nie przebierał się nawet, ściągnął z siebie tylko grubsze rzeczy. Już miał się kłaść, kiedy coś go tknęło. W końcu odnalazł powód swojego niepokoju.  
- Moja książka!

Przedzierał się przez knieje i gąszcze. Czuł się jakby był goniony przez psy gończe. Sam nie wiedział czy ciemność była jego wrogiem czy sprzymierzeńcem. Z jednej strony potykał się o wszystko, jednak z drugiej to dzięki niej im było trudniej go dostrzec. Był zmachany, nie mógł już złapać tchu, mimo to biegł. W normalnych okolicznościach nie spodziewałby się po sobie takiej siły i prędkości. Ale teraz walczył o życie! Adrenalina i pragnienie przeżycia robiło swoje. Znów zahaczył o coś i upadł. Zanim zdążył się podnieść oślepiło go światło, a hałas ogłuszył. Wargi zaczęły mu drgać ze zdenerwowania. To był wybuch. A jego powodem był... granat! Czy oni zupełnie postradali rozumy! Chcą go zabić jedynie dlatego, że ukradł samochód i poturbował im trochę miejsce pracy? Od kiedy to niby istnieje takie prawo: sam udzielaj sprawiedliwości! To nie wojna do jasnej cholery! Z czym tu jeszcze wyskoczą? Z rakietami, czołgiem! Ech, o żadnej pertraktacji nie było mowy. Nie zwlekał dłużej, podniósł się i pędził dalej. Choć niewiele widział, zauważył jedno - było coraz mniej drzew. I to na pewno nie było na jego korzyść. Sapał coraz bardziej, w końcu i siły się skończyły. Nie stracił tylko nadziei. Już nie biegł, był cały poraniony przez tą szaleńczą ucieczkę, nawet chodzenie sprawiało mu trudność. Wyczuł coś twardego, były to skały. A niedaleko urwisko. Zaczął wspinać się po skałach. Na omacku nagle wpadł do jakiejś dziury. Była to jakby dziupla w skale. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, bo była to świetna kryjówka. Wyżłobienie to było dość płytkie, ale jeżeli się nie zbliżą, nie powinni go zauważyć. Dyszał, jego serce waliło jak szalone, ale starał się nie powodować żadnych dźwięków. Żeby tylko ich tu nie zwabić. Gdyby tylko znał, odmówiłby litanię do miłosierdzia... I stało się to czego najbardziej się obawiał - usłyszał głosy.  
- Hej, wiem, że gdzieś tu jesteś! Pokaż się, jeżeli masz choć odrobinę odwagi! Heh, czego się spodziewać po takim chłystku! No, wcześniej nie spodziewałbym się, że ktoś kto korzysta z moich usług, będzie śmiał jeszcze mnie obrabiać!   
Głos bezbrwiowca docierał do niego niczym werdykt sądu do skazańca. Nie przełknął nawet śliny, bał się. Naprawdę się bał! Pierwszy raz w życiu poczuł smak prawdziwego strachu.  
- Nauczę cię, że nikt nie zadziera z wielkim Zabuzą Momochim! A na pewno nie taki maminsynek! - kontynuował - Ktoś musi nauczyć cię rozumu! - zaczął strzelać na wszystkie strony dla pokazówki - Rozdzielamy się. - zwrócił się do Haku, ten kiwnął głową.  
Odgłosy były coraz cichsze. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że się oddalają. Może w końcu dadzą mu spokój? Nie ruszy się stąd do rana. Na pewno go nie znajdą, na pewno. Ulżyło mu trochę, kiedy odgłosy strzałów dochodziły już z bardzo daleka. Zaczął pocieszać się w środku. Wszystko będzie dobrze, znudzą się i dadzą mu spokój. Wszystko będzie...  
Poczuł zimną stal na czole, bał się podnieść oczu. Mimo to odruch był silniejszy. O jego czoło opierała się lufa pistoletu. Zimna, bo tej nocy jeszcze nikt z niej nie wystrzelił. Jego wzrok powiódł gładko po pistolecie, przez rękę, która go trzymała, aż do właściciela broni, z której do niego wymierzał. Prosto w czoło, czaszkę, mózg. Śmierć.  
Patrzył się na młodą osobę w masce, wiedział, że to ta płaska jak deska dziewczyna. Przedtem taka uśmiechnięta, a teraz... zdolna zabić jednym pociągnięciem palca. Bez żadnych skrupułów. Bo dla łowcy zwierzyna zawsze była niczym.  
Już się nie trząsł, nie drgał, nie oddychał. Nie czuł nic, jego rozszerzone do granic możliwości oczy też się nie poruszały, mimo to można było w nich zobaczyć wszystkie uczucia, które on w tej chwili zatrzymał. Był jak sparaliżowany. Jedynie krople potu spadały na glebę, nie wydając dźwięku słyszalnego dla ludzkiego ucha.  
Dla niego świat się zatrzymał, sekunda była wiecznością. Jeden nabój. Jeden strzał. Jedno życie.  
- Haku! Znalazłeś go! - dobiegł do uszu chłopca głos Zabuzy. Najwyraźniej wracał tu.  
Jego oczy drgnęły, znów oddychał. Znów myślał i znów czuł ten piekielny strach. Lufa delikatnie oddaliła się od jego czoła o kilka centymetrów. Teraz mógł zajrzeć w jej nieskończoną głębię. Mógł zobaczyć śmierć.  
Usta łowcy drgnęły lekko przy odpowiedzi. Zdawały się drgnąć i uszy ofiary. Jeden, krótki, mało znaczący wyraz. Jedno słowo, w którym zawarta była cała natura tego chłopca, jego dusza. Słowo, które dla Hima było wyrokiem. Dotarło do niego. Słowo wybawienia. Rozgrzeszenie.  
- Nie.

Wracali z powrotem, w milczeniu. On trzymał kierownicę, chłopak siedział obok, już bez maski. Zabuza westchnął i odciągnął wzrok od chłopca. Wiedział doskonale, że Haku znalazł wymoczka, ale go nie wydał. Nie musiał mu nic mówić. On to po prostu wiedział, zbyt dobrze go znał. On nigdy nie był w stanie zabić. Znów to zrobił. Znów ulitował się nad ofiarą. A on znów puścił mu to płazem. Właściwie to nie miał żalu o ten skradziony samochód. Nawet się cieszył, bo to było pretekstem do polowania. Ale jeżeli to Haku będzie zawsze znajdował ofiarę przed nim, to nigdy polowanie nie zakończy się sukcesem. Może był zbyt uległy wobec niego?  
- Zabuza-san... - bez słowa Momochi powiódł wzrokiem do nastolatka. On też dobrze znał swojego mistrza. Wiedział. - Dziękuję.

Słońce zaczęło wschodzić, a wraz z nim wszystko budziło się do życia. Także zmizerniały dziennikarz, który przez całą noc siedział bez ruchu. Trudno mu było poskładać wszystko w jedną całość. Za dużo wrażeń. Ta dziewczyna... Ona darowała mu życie, zlitowała się, wybaczyła mu! Tak po prostu odeszła. A razem z nią porywczy bezbrwiowiec. Dotknął dłońmi twarzy, jakby nie był pewien, czy to jawa czy sen. Żył, naprawdę żył!  
Cały obolały, podrapany i posiniaczony wygramolił się z tej dziury. Nie będzie już więcej o tym myślał. Najgorsze wspomnienia należy wymazywać z pamięci. Więcej tego nie roztrząsać. Takiej postawy chyba nawet uczyli jacyś filozofowie...  
Nieważne, chciał prosto jak najszybciej wydostać się z tej "dżungli", gdzie jeszcze nocą ważyły się jego losy. I chciał jak najszybciej dotrzeć do DARK HOUSE.  
Wolnym, powłóczystym krokiem Him zaczął iść przed siebie z optymistycznymi myślami i nadzieją. Bo już nie miał się czego bać. Teraz może być już tylko lepiej. Po upadku przecież się powstaje. Him nie wiedział tylko jednego: że najgorsze dopiero przed nim.

C. D. N.


	3. Chapter 3

ęłęóStigma

Rozdział III - Aniele mój

Uszedł kilkanaście metrów i padł na glebę niczym małe dziecko uczące się dopiero chodzić. Zebrał w sobie całą siłę, jaka mu pozostała i doczołgał się do wygodnego miejsca pod drzewem, gdzie mógłby w spokoju spożyć "wykwintny" posiłek. Usadowił się opierając o szorstkie, spróchniałe drzewo. Do jego uszu dochodziły odgłosy ćwierkających ptaków. Jeden z nich przestraszony obecnością obcego, odfrunął natychmiast z gałęzi powodując opadnięcie kilku liści. Him nie miał siły już nawet się otrzepać, w końcu po tak obfitym w różne nieszczęścia, dniu przez całą noc nie zmrużył nawet oka. Nie myślał już nawet o pierwotnym celu tej podróży, jego myśli zakrzątały teraz jedynie: ciepła kąpiel, świeże ubranie, smaczny posiłek, wygodne łóżko z pachnącą pościelą... Ale jego aktualne położenie odbiegało znacznie od tych wyobrażeń. Sięgnął do swojej torby po ostatni luksus na jaki mógł sobie teraz pozwolić - jedzenie. Wyjął kilka kanapek zawiniętych w pergamin, konserw nie wyjmował, bo i tak nie byłby w stanie ich teraz otworzyć.  
- Apsik! - kichnął i smarknął przy okazji. Tego mu brakowało, żeby się teraz jeszcze rozchorował. Zawiał silniejszy wiatr, skulił się trochę. O dwunastej powinno się ocieplić. Podciągnął rękaw i spojrzał na zegarek. Nie chodził. Pozostała mu tylko komórka, którą, o ile pamiętał, zapakował do torby. Zaczął poszukiwania i... komórki nie znalazł.  
- O, nie ma... - zauważył ledwie przytomny. Nie było go stać teraz na bardziej desperacką reakcję. Pewnie zgubił ją podczas ucieczki. Trudno, stracił samochód, więc nie będzie rozpaczał za byle komórką... No, może "byle" to złe określenie, bo była to Handy, najnowsza wersja i prawie najdroższy model na rynku. Ale teraz miał to głęboko tam, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi. Uporczywe burczenie w brzuchu przypomniało mu w jakim celu wyjął kanapki. Chwycił jedną, ociążale rozpakował i zatopił zęby w... suchej, starej kanapce. Zaczął przeżuwać, nawet nieźle smakowała, w końcu zrobił ją z jego ulubionym ogórkiem. Poza tym, bądź co bądź, przez tyle lat życia w samotności musiał nauczyć się robić jadalne kanapki.

Poczuła jak rażące promienie słoneczne padły na jej twarz, bezlitośnie wyrywając ze świata marzeń sennych. Przeciągnęła się leniwie mrucząc przy tym niezrozumiale. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty wstawać, domyślała się, że było jeszcze wcześnie, a łóżko takie wygodne... Mimo to otworzyła ospałe oczy, bo zorientowała się, że nie jest to wolny dzień od pracy, a poza tym nie znajduje się we własnej sypialni. Jej wzrok powędrował do zasłonek, których wczoraj nie zasunęła. Szkoda.  
Wygramolenie się z legowiska i wszelkie inne czynności zwykle wykonywane rano, zajęły jej trochę czasu. Kiedy już była gotowa, opuściła pokój. Oparła się o drzwi od swojej sypialni. Pierwsze co rzucało się w oczy to niesamowita cisza, to świadczyło o tym, że nikt z dorastającej młodzieży jeszcze nie wstał. Korytarz wyglądał teraz mniej ponuro, niż wczoraj.  
- Anko? - wzdrygnęła się, nie spodziewała się teraz kogokolwiek usłyszeć. Głos należał do ciemnowłosego mężczyzny stojącego w końcu korytarzu - Już nie śpisz? - Nie. Dzień dobry, Iruka! - powiedziała oschle i ruszyła w jego kierunku - Wiesz może, gdzie ma sypialnię Kakashi? - Umino pokiwał jedynie głową, nie wiedział, ale Anko chyba powinna wiedzieć, skoro ostatnia się z nim żegnała.  
- Zrobiłem śniadanie, przyłączysz się? - zmienił szybko temat, Anko przystała na jego propozycję, bo i tak nie miała nic lepszego do roboty.

Po niedługim czasie przysiadła się do stołu również grupka uczniów.  
- Smacznego, Sakura-chan! - Uzumaki miał niezwykle dobry humor, który niestety Sakurze się nie udzielał. A wszystko z powodu Sasuke, który miał ją głęboko gdzieś. Dlaczego życie jest takie niesprawiedliwe?   
Fioletowowłosa nauczycielka spojrzała na talerze rozłożone przed nią i na całym stole. Było wszystko, czego tylko dusza zapragnie. Mleko, jajeczka, szyneczka, masełko, bułeczki... I wiele innych, tylko... Tylko skąd u licha to się wzięło! O ile wiedziała, to czymś takim nie dysponowali w swych zapasach, które miały im pierwotnie wystarczyć jedynie na podróż.  
- Iruka, skąd wytrzasnął pan to jedzenie? - oczy wszystkich zgromadzonych w jadalni, a dokładniej Sakury, Sasuke, Naruto i Kiby, powędrowały w kierunku brązowowłosego nauczyciela.  
- No jak to, skąd? Z kuchni. - na to krótkie stwierdzenie Sakura przywaliła głową w stół, Naruto nie w temacie powrócił do objadania się smakołykami, Sasuke niewzruszony wpatrywał się w przestrzeń przed nim, a Kiba tylko się uśmiechnął.  
Po chwili szatyn poczuł silne uderzenie w tył głowy, a po tym kontakt z twardym drewnem z jakiego wykonany był stół. Bolało, był prawie pewien, że złamał sobie nos, ale Anko nie znała litości.   
- A pomyślałeś chociaż o tym, że jedzenie mogło być przeterminowane! - na dźwięk tych słów, Naruto wypluł całą zawartość z buzi. Anko tymczasem jeszcze raz zdzieliła nauczyciela po głowie kierując w jego stronę różne wyzwiska. Nikt nie zwracał większej uwagi na zaistniałą sytuację. Nauczycielka Anko Mitarashi była powszechnie znana ze swojego nieopanowania, hałaśliwości i trochę złośliwego charakteru. Zresztą nikt nie odważył się nigdy wejść jej w drogę. Nikt.  
- Ekhm - wtrąciła się Sakura aby odciągnąć uwagę nauczycielki od sponiewieranego Iruki - Skoro kuchnia jest pełna jedzenia, to dom jednak nie jest opuszczony - stwierdziła, w świetle tych faktów dom na pewno nie był bez właściciela o czym mogło wcześniej świadczyć zaniedbanie domu na zewnątrz, plus jeszcze "nieczysta" woda w fontannie.  
- Więc wynieśmy się stąd jak najprędzej. - Anko wstała od stołu i poszła w kierunku wyjścia z pomieszczenia, zatrzymała się jeszcze w przejściu - Idę sprawdzić co z autobusem. Do tego czasu nie róbcie nic głupiego. - na wszelki wypadek wolała ich jeszcze uprzedzić, bo bała się trochę zostawiać młodzież pod okiem nieodpowiedzialnych nauczycieli.  
Po drodze minęła się z biegnącą w zawrotnym tempie Ino.  
Sasuke w wyniku silnego popchnięcia z tyłu wylądował prawie że twarzą w talerzu pełnym jajecznicy. Przyczyną tego wypadku była oczywiście nachalna blondynka.  
- Dzień dobry, Sasuke! - zarumieniła się lekko, nadal nie puszczając lekko podenerwowanego Uchihy. Sakura już nie mogła tego dłużej znieść.  
- Puszczaj Sasuke, flądro! - wstała z krzesła i przewierciła Ino zabójczym spojrzeniem, na co ona jeszcze bardziej ścisnęła Sasuke i wytknęła w jej stronę język.  
Mózg Naruto zaczął działać na przyspieszonych obrotach. Dotąd Ino była mu zupełnie obojętna. Ale skoro ma się przypodobać Sakurze... Tak, musi jej pomagać, zaimponować. Musi... pozbywać się jej rywali! Niewiele myśląc sięgnął talerz z kurzymi jajkami, zamachnął się i rzucił w... Sasuke!  
- Ups! - blondyn złapał się za głowę, przez to, że Ino się wierciła, zamiast w nią trafił prosto w twarz swojego obiektu rywalizacji i nienawiści. Obejrzał się po zebranych. Ino i Sakura miały w oczach coś, co budziło w nim wielki niepokój. A Sasuke... Wytarł swoją twarz i chwycił kilka talerzy. Ciekawe po co mu... Zaraz, zaraz, chwileczkę, chyba nie...  
Tak, zwykle opanowany brunet z zimną krwią, tym razem nie wytrzymał, zaczął obrzucać Uzumakiego wszystkim czym popadnie. A dokładniej: całą zawartością misek, salaterek, talerzy. Gdy dołączyły się dziewczyny, rozpętała się istna wojna. Oberwało się również Iruce, który starał się ich uspokoić.  
Kiba oddalił się od jadalni na bezpieczną odległość, zaśmiał się w duchu, oni zupełnie zapomnieli, że nie są na swoim podwórku.  
- Zupełnie jak dzieci, prawda Akamaru? - pies szczeknął w odpowiedzi i zamerdał ogonkiem.  
Na placu boju pojawił się Lee, który właśnie miał się wybrać na poranny joging, kiedy jego uwagę przykuły dziwne dźwięki wydobywające się z jadalni. Na widok całej bitwy uczniowskiej pomyślał tylko o jednym: trzeba to uciszyć! Pomyślał, że najskuteczniejszy będzie...  
- Wicher Konoha!

Spałaby jeszcze dłużej gdyby nie wrzaski i hałasy z dołu. Ciekawość zwyciężyła i po szybkim doprowadzeniu się do porządku, wyszła z pokoju. Była prawie pewna, że nikt już nie śpi. Po drodze spotkała zaspanego pana Kakashiego mruczącego coś w stylu: Gdzie moja książka? Nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, nauczycieli nie należy traktować poważnie. Są jak zwierzęta - trzeba ich oswoić. Wszelki huk nagle ucichł, mimo to Temari była w stanie odnaleźć epicentrum. Weszła do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, a dokładniej to stanęła w przejściu, gdyż nie miała najmniejszej ochoty się zapaćkać. Na widok tego co zobaczyła, tylko jedno sunęło jej się na usta: zapasy w błocie są bardziej higieniczne niż to...  
Na ścianach, suficie i podłodze porozglebywane jajka, a raczej maź jaka z nich została, prócz tego biały płyn, prawdopodobnie mleko, pomarańczowy płyn, no, trochę szkoda tego soku. Poza tym pełno wszędzie jedzenia, aż ją skurczyło w żołądku. Patrząc na to dostawała mdłości. Gdzieniegdzie spadały resztki jakiegoś mięsa. Rany, nawet na żyrandolu!  
Na środku pomieszczenia leżał przewrócony stół, na podstawie jego długości wywnioskowała, że to musiała być jadalnia, kilka połamanych krzeseł, pod ścianą ledwie żyjący Naruto, tzn. przypuszczała, że jeszcze żyje, po drugiej stronie siedział Sasuke ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, przez maź oblepiającą jego twarz nie była w stanie wyczytać jego miny, zaraz obok pan Iruka w dość dziwacznej pozycji masujący się po głowie, a na środku dwie dziewczyny próbujące udusić brewkę. No tak, normalka.

Poprawiła swój długi biały płaszcz i włożyła z powrotem ręce do kieszeni. Wiał silny wiatr tarmosząc jej fryzurę, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi. Nawet lubiła taką pogodę. Martwiło ją teraz to, ile będzie musiała przejść, by dotrzeć do autobusu. Z pewnością znajdował się bardzo daleko. Westchnęła. Wszystko byle się stąd wydostać. Bo jak dalej tak pójdzie to będzie mogła jedynie śnić o nasyceniu swych oczu widokiem krwi rannych wojowników spływającej po macie... Przegapi turniej!  
Zatrzymała się nagle, miała wrażenie, że nie jest sama. A kobieca intuicja się nie myli. No, może nie zawsze, np. w doborze facetów. Gdyby intuicja wtedy się sprawdzała, nie byłoby tylu zdrad, rozwodów i wszelkich innych uroków z tym związanych. Szła przez cały czas ulicą i nie spotkała po drodze żadnego samochodu. Niebezpieczeństwo musiało pochodzić z lasu.  
Zaczęła dokładnie przypatrywać się drzewom i całemu otoczeniu, na niektórych gałęziach ptaki i poza tym żadnej żywej duszy. Chociaż... Dostrzegła coś w kniejach, pomiędzy drzewami. Kobieca, tym razem, ciekawość nie dałaby jej spokoju, gdyby tego nie sprawdziła. Jak na razie nie mogła tego rozpoznać, dopóki nie podeszła bliżej. Niezidentyfikowany obiekt okazał się... mężczyzną. Leżał nieprzytomny, oddychał równomiernie, miał na sobie granatową kurtkę, ciemne spodnie, typowe męskie buty i koszulę, a także torbę zawieszoną przez ramię. Był brudny, zabłocony, a jego ubranie w dodatku poszarpane. Mówiąc krótko, wyglądał jak bezdomny. Ale przecież bezdomni nie włóczą się po takich okolicach.  
Hmm. Co robi się w takich przypadkach? Pomaga. Nie, tak robi się tylko w filmach. W rzeczywistości to zostawia się takiego człowieka i nie wtrąca w nie swoje sprawy. Ale... Dobra, dobra, nie zostawi go tak, kimkolwiek jest. Może roztrzaskał się samochodem na drodze, albo...  
Nie zastanawiała się, bo snucie hipotez nie miało teraz żadnego sensu, pochyliła się nad nim i szturchnęła lekko.  
- Proszę pana, nic panu nie jest? - ech, głupie pytanie, oczywiście, że coś mu jest! Zauważyła, że lekko drgnął. Chyba zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność.

Ciemność. Jedynym co widział, czuł, słyszał była nieprzenikniona ciemność. Co się stało? Pamiętał... Tak, przegryzł coś, ruszył dalej w drogę i padł... chyba z wycieńczenia. A gdzie był teraz? Czuł się jakoś dziwnie, jakby po narkotykach. Tak przynajmniej przypuszczał, bo nigdy nie był pod wpływem żadnych środków odurzających i tym podobnych. Zaczął odczuwać inne rzeczy: ostry wiatr, szorstką trawę... Otworzył powoli oczy, uderzyło go jasne światło, obraz był rozmazany. Czuł, że ktoś pochyla się nad nim. Gdzie on jest? A może... A może zmarł? Może nie żyje? Jest martwy. Jest... w niebie? Obraz zrobił się bardziej wyrazisty. Zaczął rozpoznawać kontury tej osoby. Stała jakby w świetlistej poświacie, ubrana w biel.  
Tak, to był anioł! Piękny anioł, który przyszedł po niego. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się. I wyciągnął rękę, by poczuć bliżej ten majestat, a także...

Nieznajomy otworzył oczy. Były brązowe, ale znacznie ciemniejsze niż kolor jego włosów. Spodziewała się od niego pytań: Co się stało? Gdzie jestem? Kim ty jesteś? Ale nie tego, że... ŻE ZACZNIE JĄ OBMACYWAĆ!  
Z całej siły trzasnęła go w twarz i cofnęła się do tyłu o kilka kroków. Co ten... śmieć sobie wyobraża! Ona usiłuje mu pomóc, a on się tak odwdzięcza!   
Silne uderzenie przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Minęło kilka chwil zanim po tym ciosie zdołał się podnieść. Stał przed nim jego piękny anioł z czerwonymi policzkami. Ech, chyba jednak to nie jest eden, a ta kobieta nie jest jego aniołem stróżem. Przyjrzał jej się dokładniej, nie wiedział czy czerwieni się ze złości czy ze wstydu. A może jedno i drugie?  
- Co ty sobie myślisz, ty leśny człowieku! - wrzasnęła i pogroziła ręką, żeby nie ważył się nawet do niej zbliżać. Jejku, "leśny człowieku"? Nie przypuszczał, że wygląda aż tak źle. Bądź co bądź, nie miał lustra, w którym mógłby się przejrzeć.  
- P-przepraszam, nie byłem całkiem przytomny. - uśmiechnął się głupkowato i zaczął przeczesywać swoje zmierzwione włosy. Głos jaki wydobył z siebie był bardzo ochrypły, chyba długo tu leżał.  
- Głodnemu chleb na myśli? - powiedziała z, jak mu się wydawało, pogardą. Jejuś, za kogo ona go ma? Za zboczeńca? Był, jest i będzie samotny i wcale mu to nie przeszkadza, wcale mu tego "czegoś" nie brakuje, nic a nic. Nigdy nie miał takich potrzeb. To dobre dla niecywilizowanych ludzi, którym brakuje rozrywek. On nie... Z jego ust zniknął uśmiech. On nigdy nie miał nikogo, o kim mógłby myśleć, pragnąć, kochać... Zamyślił się tak, że nawet nie zauważył kiedy się do niego zbliżyła. Wzdrygnął się, nie chciał drugi raz oberwać. Oparła swoje czoło o jego potylicę. Niebezpiecznie blisko. Starał się nie okazać swojego niepokoju.  
- Okay, powiedzmy, że puszczę ci to w niepamięć. Więc, co tu robisz, koleś?

Grzebała w wilgotnej od rosy trawie, gdzieś tutaj upadły jej żołędzie. Po zapachu czuła, że jest bliska odnalezienia swej zguby, kiedy nagle jej uwagę przykuł dziwny dźwięk. Czegoś takiego jeszcze nie słyszała. Jakaś taka dziwna melodyjka. Natychmiast podniosła wyżej uszy, instynkt zwierzęcy podpowiadał żeby jak najszybciej od tego dźwięku uciec, ale tym razem zwyciężyła ciekawość. Mała, futrzasta wiewiórka zaczęła szukać źródła dźwięku, nie zajęło jej to dużo czasu. Głośny, natarczywy dźwięk wydawał szary przedmiot z małymi wypukleniami i jakby szkiełkiem. Powąchała to dokładnie, pachniało człowiekiem, choć było mocno zabrudzone. Dźwięk nie słabł, próbowała to coś uciszyć pukając w wypuklenia. I udało jej się, dźwięk ucichł. Tyle, że teraz usłyszała twardy ludzki głos. Pobliskie ptaki odleciały spłoszone, ona została, nie bała się ludzi. Nie ona, najodważniejsza wiewiórka w tych okolicach. Zaczęła się przysłuchiwać, głos był potężny i władczy, ale jednocześnie wydawał jej się śmieszny.  
- Hej, Him! Jesteś tam? No, odezwij się! Słyszysz mnie, Him! - niezidentyfikowany przedmiot wydzierał się jeszcze trochę i umilkł. Ruda wiewióra podrapała się po pyszczku. Ciekawa rzecz.

Szef trzasnął swoim telefonem komórkowym. O co tu chodzi? Odbiera, ale się nie odzywa? Co ten dziennikarz znowu wyprawia? Albo z roztargnienia komórki nie zabrał, lub zgubił ją, a teraz jakieś dzieciaki robią sobie jaja, albo, co najbardziej prawdopodobne, sprzedał komórkę i nawet nie raczył go o tym powiadomić. Westchnął i usiadł na kręconym krześle, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Co on z nim ma?

C. D. N.


	4. Chapter 4

ęłęóStigma

Rozdział IV - Jedno wielkie pasmo przypadków?

Wzdrygnęła się kiedy doszło do kontaktu jej ciała z lodowatą wodą. Natychmiast pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Szybko opłukała się i wyszła spod prysznica. Ech, żeby nie było ciepłej wody! Ale przecież ten dom musiał mieć jakieś mankamenty, prawda? Opatuliła się ręcznikiem. Poganiało ją nie tylko zimno, jakie ogarnęło jej ciało, ale przede wszystkim walenie w drzwi przez jej blondwłosą rywalkę. Ponaglona zaczęła się niezdarnie ubierać. Czy w tym domu nie ma więcej pryszniców? Jest tylko jeden? I Ino akurat też musi z niego korzystać. Walenie stawało się coraz bardziej natrętne.  
- Sakura! Nie jesteś tu sama! Szybko, bo inni też chcą skorzystać! - miała ochotę odburknąć jej coś niemiłego, ale nie chciała być prowodyrem kolejnej kłótni. Poza tym Ino miała trochę racji. Jest jeszcze kilka osób, które muszą się pozbyć z siebie tych warstw pożywienia.  
Gdy skończyła, otworzyła drzwi delikatnie, tak, aby przez przypadek nie uderzyć Yamanaki, choć tak naprawdę sprawiłoby jej to ogromną satysfakcję. Ino jak błyskawica zniknęła za drzwiami do pomieszczenia. Przed nimi stali jeszcze Lee, Iruka i Sasuke, którzy z grzeczności i dobrego wychowania, dali pierwszeństwo kobietą. Swoje pełne nadziei spojrzenia otarła jeszcze o Sasuke, zanim zniknęła przedstawicielom płci męskiej z pola widzenia. Czy Sasuke kiedykolwiek zwróci na nią uwagę? Co on w ogóle o niej myśli? Mogłaby go zapytać, ale... Bała się, że odpowiedź odbierze jej wszelkie złudzenia. Zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do swojej sypialni. A gdzie jest ten imbecyl Naruto! Przecież on baaardzo oberwał, a mimo to nie czeka na kąpiel? Więc co on teraz robi? Chyba nie zwiedza całego mieszkanka pozostawiając wszędzie po sobie resztki jedzenia?  
- Sakura-chan! - o wilku mowa, odwróciła się do blondwłosego chłopca biegnącego w jej stronę. O dziwo, był czysty. Jak! Zatrzymał się dwa metry przed nią. Mogła dojrzeć jeszcze pojedyncze krople wody spływające z jego włosów. Przyjęła gniewny wyraz twarzy. Wcale już się na niego nie gniewała o ten poranny incydent. Nie mogła, Naruto jest jaki jest. Można zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że jest to jego "urok". Teraz po prostu chciała, aby dał jej spokój. Musi przemyśleć wiele spraw.  
- Sakura-chan, chodź, pokażę ci co mam! He, he! - różowowłosa spojrzała na niego wzrokiem mówiącym, że guzik ją to obchodzi. Zresztą co niezwykłego mógł mieć Naruto? Tak, bo to przecież tylko Naruto - Mam "Com Com Paradise"! - oznajmił z wyszczerzonymi zębami. Sakura glebnęła wewnętrznie, czy ten idiota nie mógł wymyśleć czegoś lepszego, aby zwrócić jej uwagę?  
Nie dość, że kłamie to jeszcze wciska takie głupoty. Z drugiej jednak strony... czy ona w obliczu Sasuke nie zachowuje się podobnie?  
- Taak, oczywiście, a świstak siedzi, bo sreberka były z przemytu. - odpowiedziała mu na odczepnego.  
Uzumaki jednak się nie poddał i na potwierdzenie swoich słów wyciągnął czerwoną książkę i przystawił ją do twarzy Sakury, tak, że niemal się z nią stykała.

Siedzieli na kanapach w, jak się domyślali, pokoju gościnnym. Siedzenia były wygodne, dodatkowo leżały tam ozdobne poduszeczki. Kakashi głowił się cały czas nad jedną sprawą, dla niego była to wręcz sprawa życia i śmierci, najwyższej wagi. Co stało się z jego lekturą? Przecież nie mógł jej tak po prostu zgubić. Niech się zastanowi... Kiedy widział ją po raz ostatni?  
- Panie Kakashi? - odezwała się pani Hyuuga, siedząca po drugiej stronie, obok swojej córki, która ślepo była zapatrzona w okno. Siwowłosy podniósł pytająco wzrok.  
- Można wiedzieć gdzie pan Iruka i pani Anko? Kiedy rano wstałam, nie mogłam ich nigdzie znaleźć.  
- A, tak. Iruka właśnie, zapewne, bierze prysznic. A Anko poszła przejść się do naszego autobusu. - właśnie, autokar! Przypomniał sobie. Zasnął nad książką i obudził się już bez niej. Musiała mu spaść z siedzenia, kiedy spał. Czyli "Come Come Paradise" pozostało w autokarze... Szkoda, że Anko nie zaczekała z tą wyprawą, przeszedłby się z nią i przy okazji odzyskał książkę. Bez niej czuł się naprawdę zagubiony. Pani Hyuuga nagle wstała z kanapy. Do jego uszu także doszedł odgłos... dzwonka?

Szarpnęła go za kurtkę i wepchnęła do pokoju obok, uprzednio sprawdzając, czy nie ma kogoś w pobliżu. Zamknęła drzwi sypialni, której, tak myślała, nikt nie zajmował i usiadła na przeciwko siedzącego na dywanie Naruto. Uzumaki zrobił niewyraźną minę na widok poważnego grymasu jaki pojawił się na twarzy jego obiektu westchnień.  
- Gadaj, skąd to masz? - szepnęła cicho, jakby bała się, że ktoś może usłyszeć. Bo taka była prawda, nie chciała aby wieść o posiadaniu książki pana Kakashiego, rozniosła się. To mogłoby się źle skończyć.  
- He, he, ma się swoje sposoby. - zrobił minę pyszałka i skrzyżował ręce na ramionach. Sakura wzięła ostrożnie lekturę do rąk, obejrzała dokładnie. Nie, to nie mógł być falsyfikat. Naruto nie był do tego zdolny, chyba, że to ktoś zrobił jego w balona, to było całkiem możliwe.  
- Nie zgrywaj się i mów skąd to wytrzasnąłeś? - spytała tym razem nieco ostrzej. Blondas spodziewał się raczej innej reakcji ze strony Sakurci, no trudno, przynajmniej zwróciła uwagę. Odwrócił głowę w bok przyjmując pozę obrażonego.  
- A co dostanę w zamian? - podniosła brew. Co on sobie wyobraża? Chce się targować? Aż tak bardzo ją to nie interesuje, żeby ona go... Tak, za dobrze wiedziała, co on może od niej oczekiwać. I to ją przerażało. Ponownie zlustrowała wzrokiem "Come Come Paradise". Nurtował ją jeden dylemat. Poznać treść, czy nie? Otworzyć, czy nie otworzyć? Otworzyć czy nie? Otworzyć...   
Tak, otworzy! Przecież nie może obawiać się żadnych konsekwencji. To Naruto zwinął książkę, tak przynajmniej podejrzewała. Ona tylko... tylko zajrzy, przeczyta... Jej egoistyczne myślenie zwyciężyło nad rozsądkiem. Przełknęła ślinę i już otwierała książkę, kiedy nagle wyrwał ją z tej czynności jakiś dźwięk. Kto dzwoni? I to bynajmniej nie telefonem.  
Jak z procy wyskoczyli z pokoju, zapominając jednak o bardzo ważnej rzeczy.

Różowowłosa i blondyn wbiegli do pokoju gościnnego, który znajdował się na parterze. Na kanapach siedzieli już wszyscy, kto się nie zmieścił, usiadł na podłodze, jedynie pan Kakashi stał obok okna, a jego mina wyrażała zniecierpliwienie. Sakura szybko przebiegła wzrokiem po zgromadzonych, niektórzy nie zdążyli się do końca wysuszyć. Jednak nie to było istotne, tylko nieznany człowiek siedzący obok pani Anko, trzymającej w ręku dzwonek, jaki używa się do przywołania służby. Kiedy wszyscy wygodnie się usadowili, Mitarashi wstała i zabrała głos.  
- Wezwałam was tu wszystkich, aby coś zakomunikować. - w tym momencie wskazała na gościa, wyglądającego jak siódme nieszczęście - Ta chałupka ma nowego gościa. To wszystko. - usiadła z powrotem, tym samym zaznaczając, że nie ma nic więcej do powiedzenia. Resztę zostawiła nowemu gościowi. Wstał i chrząknął. Wszyscy wlepili w niego ciekawskie i podenerwowane oczy.  
- Ekhm, cóż, jestem Him. Him Lunar. - uśmiechnął się trochę fałszywie, bo wcale nie miał powodu do radości, nie spodziewał się tutaj jeszcze kogoś, to komplikuje sprawę.  
Sakura miała wrażenie, że skądś zna to nazwisko. Ale skąd? Nie wyglądał na kogoś kogo miała okazję kiedyś poznać, ani na człowieka popularnego. Chociaż, pozory mogą mylić. Habit nie czyni mnicha, jak to mówią... Trzeba przyznać, że ma pamięć do nazwisk. Trudniej z dopasowaniem ich do odpowiednich osób.  
- Można wiedzieć, czego pan tu szuka, panie Lunar? - Kakashi oddalił się od okna i wsadził ręce do kieszeni. Poczuł ulgę, bo ten cały Him jednak nie okazał się właścicielem domu. To by dopiero było. Mógłby nawet ich pozwać, zwłaszcza za to co zrobili z jego jadalnią.  
- Już, już wyjaśniam! Pozwoli pan, że skrócę. Spokojnie jechałem sobie, kiedy nagle zepsuł mi się samochód. Nie chcąc czekać na naprawę, postanowiłem przejść się pieszo, miałem trochę problemów po drodze, ale na szczęście to nic wielkiego. - taa, nic wielkiego, próbował nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, a może raczej płaczem - Aż tu nagle spotkałem panią Anko. - nie miał odwagi wspomnieć w jakich warunkach do owego spotkania doszło. Sakura mierzyła go dokładnie wzrokiem, gdy wreszcie wpadło jej do głowy. No jasne!  
- Pan Lunar? Naprawdę jest pan tym Himem Lunarem? - wtrąciła się do rozmowy dorosłych, wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na nią jak na wariatkę, prócz niezadowolonej Anko i samego zainteresowanego.  
- A o co chodzi?   
- Pan jest dziennikarzem. I to pan napisał ten artykuł o sprawie Rachima? Prawda? Nie mylę się? - w jej oczach pojawiły się bardzo zauważalne błyski zachwytu. Hatake zastanowił się. Dziennikarz? Rachim to polityk, którego niedawno zamknięto za prowadzenie ciemnych interesów i pranie brudnych pieniędzy. Więc, to ten chłystek napisał artykuł, który wyciągnął na światło dzienne wszystkie machlojki Rachima? Na to wygląda. Wzruszył ramionami, skoro jest dziennikarzem, pewnie szuka jakichś atrakcji, platynowowłosy nie był tym zainteresowany.  
- Tak, nie myli się panienka, ale nie jestem aż tak sławny. Nie zrobiłem nic wielkiego. - cudownie! W normalnej sytuacji może by się cieszył, ale nie teraz i nie tutaj, nie chciał być rozpoznany. Jeszcze będzie musiał się odganiać od podekscytowanych nastolatków. Na jego szczęście, tylko różowowłosa tak reagowała. Podeszła do niego i wręczyła kartkę z długopisem.  
Tak, wyraźnie chciała autografu. Zawsze zastanawiało go, skąd w danej chwili fani są w stanie wytrzasnąć wszelkie potrzebne im gadżety. Zażenowany podpisał się zgodnie z jej wolą.  
- Pan jest moim autorytetem. Nikt nie pisze tak jak pan i...  
- Cieszę się. - wszedł jej w słowo, próbując zasygnalizować, że nie czas na udzielanie wywiadów. Poza tym pachniało od niego jak od zeszłorocznych trampek. Ale jej wydawało się to nie przeszkadzać - Pozwolą państwo, że najpierw wezmę prysznic? - nie musiał prosić, wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami, smród był nie do zniesienia. Nawet Anko zaczęło to bardzo irytować, na dworze nie było to aż tak zauważalne, a raczej, wyczuwalne.

Opuścił pokój. Jej lodowate spojrzenie odprowadziło go do samego wyjścia. Spotkała go już wcześniej, tak, na stacji benzynowej. Czego on tu szuka? Jedno było pewne, był "inny". Czy to możliwe, żeby... Ścisnęła mocniej maskotkę.  
- Hanabi-chan, wszystko w porządku? - usłyszała opiekuńczy głos jej matki. Przytaknęła ledwie zauważalnie.  
- Anko, jak go spotkałaś? - zdenerwowała się na to wspomnienie, machnęła tylko ręką pokazując, że nie ma ochoty o tym rozmawiać - A byłaś w autobusie? - dopytywał się nadal, Hatake. Ciekaw był, czy Anko czasem nie widziała jego książki.  
- Nie, przez niego nie doszłam. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i nie chciałam go obciążać. Dowiedziałam się od niego tylko tyle, że zmierza do tego domu. - po tych słowach, siwowłosy opuścił resztę towarzystwa, dalszy ciąg wydarzeń nie bardzo go interesował. Liczyła się w tym momencie tylko jedna rzecz.  
Naruto wpatrywał się w dywan, nie, żeby chciał coś ciekawego w nim dostrzec. Tak po prostu, patrzył się i czekał aż nieznajomy, którego przyprowadziła Anko-sensei, wróci i może zacznie opowiadać jakieś ciekawe historie. Poczuł lekkie szarpnięcie, ku jego zdziwieniu była to Sakura. Bez słowa, bo zależało jej na dyskrecji, wyprowadziła Naruto z pokoju. Zupełnie zignorowała spojrzenia pozostałych uczniów. Byli oni tym zdziwieni, bo przecież Sakura nie widziała świata poza Sasuke, aż tu nagle... Naruto? "Ona coś knuje." - przeszło Ino przez myśl. Lee siedzący na dywanie z plecami opartymi o kanapę, cieszył się, że zainteresowanie Sakury Sasuke zmalało, chociaż wiedział z jakiego powodu wybuchła ta poranna kłótnia. Tylko dlaczego Sakura-san zainteresowała się akurat Naruto? Schylił głowę, czy nie miał żadnych szans w walce o jej względy? Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Nieważne, byle by była szczęśliwa.

Odetchnął z ulgą po pozbyciu się z siebie całego brudu. Miał nadzieję, że historyjka jaką wymyślił na poczekaniu, będzie dla nich dość wiarygodna, by w nią uwierzyć. A tak w ogóle, to co do jasnej cholery oni tutaj robią! Że niby autobus im się zepsuł. Dlaczego akurat teraz? Czemu nie miesiąc, pół roku temu, tylko akurat w tym momencie! Heh, wycieczki szkolnej mu tylko brakowało do szczęścia. Wsadził ręce pod wodę płynącą z kranu, nabrał w złączone dłonie i jeszcze raz dla orzeźwienia pochlapał nią swoją twarz. Bywał już w gorszych tarapatach. Przeżył dwóch szaleńców, to i grupkę rozbrykanych nastolatków przeżyje. Chyba nie ma problemu. Zakręcił kran. Stał tak pochylony przy lustrze, opierając się rękami o ścianę. Krople lodowatej wody kapały z jego twarzy na płytki. Patrzał w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Lodowata woda, lodowate spojrzenie... Chyba coś przegapił. Zdawało mu się tylko, czy wśród nich był dzieciak, którego widział na stacji! Nie, niemożliwe! Najpierw spotkanie z tajemniczą dziewczynką mającą na ręku ten charakterystyczny znak, a teraz... Spotyka ją znowu i to w tym domu!  
Przygryzł mimowolnie wargę. To już nie może być czysty przypadek.  
Usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwiami i odwrócił się natychmiast do źródła dźwięku. Anko stała oparta o drzwi z rękami w kieszeniach płaszcza, którego nie raczyła jeszcze zdjąć. Co za istota, weszła tak po prostu, bez pukania, a co jakby był nagi? Na szczęście nie był. Nie miał odwagi patrzeć prosto w jej przewiercające i odważne oczy. Dlaczego? Nigdy nie bał się kobiet, a może... może nigdy nie miał zbytnio z nimi do czynienia? Atakował w swoich artykułach prawie jedynie mężczyzn. Taa, "atakował" to właściwe słowo, bo osoby, które stawały się głównym tematem dziennikarskich wypocin, były najczęściej ofiarami. Ale nie można powiedzieć, że specjalnie dla kariery niszczył komuś życie. On tylko wywlekał prawdę. Prawda to prawda, nie może być zła.  
- Czekam. - przerwała ciszę, jedno krótkie słowo, jednak doskonale zrozumiał. Chce za wszelką cenę wiedzieć, czego on tutaj szuka. Kobieca ciekawość?  
- Dlaczego miałbym się tłumaczyć? - ignorując fakt jej obecności tutaj, zaczął ładować swoje brudne ciuchy do misek. Trzeba to wszystko wyprać. Tymczasowo będzie musiał chodzić w tym ubraniu, które tutaj znalazł. Ciekawe do kogo mogło należeć. Chyba nie do poprzednich właścicieli? Na samą myśl przeszły go ciarki.  
Anko zdenerwowała się jeszcze bardziej, nie znosiła jak się ją "olewało". Zbliżyła się do niego, stał do niej odwrócony, prawdopodobnie nie wyczuł jej. Już miała się zamachnąć i rąbnąć go w ten głupi, męski łeb... Opanowała się, nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale zrezygnowała z tego zamiaru.  
Poczuł silne pociągnięcie, jakby ktoś chciał wygiąć mu rękę. Jej silny chwyt zaciskał się na jego ramieniu. Skąd w kobiecie taka siła? Powoli zaczyna rozumieć, dlaczego jego kolega po fachu, Mistig boi się własnej żony. Poczuł, że pochyliła się do przodu i szepnęła mu prawie do ucha.  
- Ja powiedziałam ci, co MY tutaj robimy, teraz twoja kolej. - wyczuł specjalny nacisk na "my". Ech, nie będzie dłużej igrał z ogniem. Lepiej chyba powiedzieć jej i mieć z głowy, niż zwierzać się całej tej grupie.  
- Spokojnie, chcę tylko napisać artykuł. Nic poza tym. - uwolnił się z uścisku i skierował w kierunku wyjścia, unikając przy okazji jej spojrzenia, byle jak najdalej. Jego "anioł" był z lekka podenerwowany.  
- Doprawdy? Cóż takiego ciekawego w tym domu, że warte jest tego by przeprawiać się pieszo wiele kilometrów i pisać o tym artykuł do jednego z najpopularniejszych tygodników? - zatrzymał się z ręką trzymającą za klamkę od białych drzwi. Jest dociekliwa, dlaczego nie może po prostu uwierzyć? Czemu musi węszyć? Westchnął. Ta wymówka jej nie zaspokoi, ale póki co nie był w stanie wymyśleć czegoś lepszego, a zdradzenie prawdy nie wydawało mu się dobrym rozwiązaniem. I jest jeszcze jeden powód. Teraz, wbrew wszystkiemu, musi zatrzymać ich tu jak najdłużej, musi dowiedzieć się kim jest ta mała...  
- Ten dom jest bardzo intrygujący i interesujący, bo przecież... to zabytek! - odpowiedział zamykając za sobą drzwi.

C. D. N.


	5. Chapter 5

ęłęóStigma 

Rozdział V - Hormony

Przyglądał się jak różowowłosa wyprowadzała blondyna z pomieszczenia. Na jego twarzy widniało lekkie zdziwienie i zdezorientowanie. A ona... Nie, co JEGO to właściwie obchodziło? Zawsze denerwowało go to, jak dwie napalone nastolatki ganiały za nim, walczyły o jego względy, ze względu na niego nawet zakończyła się ich przyjaźń, a zaczęła rywalizacja... Ale dlaczego się teraz nie cieszy? Najwyraźniej Sakura po porannym ekscesie, przestała się nim interesować, będzie miał spokój, o jedną fankę mniej z tych najbardziej natarczywych. Ale... wcale nie jest mu lżej, nie czuje ulgi. Jedynie jakieś nieprzyjemne kłucie w żołądku. Gdy tak patrzał, jak go prowadziła, trzymała za rękę. Uzumaki nigdy nie był dla niego kimś... kimś, kim by się przejmował, więc dlaczego teraz w tym momencie poczuł do niego tak wielką nienawiść? Dlaczego ma ochotę teraz zmiażdżyć go niczym muchę? Dlaczego... Dlaczego on Sasuke Uchiha jest... zazdrosny!  
Nie, po prostu wstał i opuścił pokój, nie może na to patrzeć, myśleć o tym, bo... Poczuł, że coś stracił.

Spojrzał na nią nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem, jednak na jego policzkach pojawiły się lekkie rumieńce. Miał w sercu nadzieję, odrobinę nadziei, że może... może Sakura-chan... Na jego szczęście, panna Haruno nie zauważyła tej czerwieni.  
- Skończmy to co zaczęliśmy. - powiedziała krótko niecierpliwym głosem. Poprzednio jej kontakt z tą książką, przerwało niespodziewane pojawienie się nowego lokatora, ale w sumie było warto, kto by pomyślał, że będzie znajdować się z nim pod jednym dachem, będzie mogła z nim porozmawiać i... Może nawet przeprowadzi z nim wywiad do szkolnej gazetki "Prawdziwa droga ucznia"?  
Koleżanki umrą z zazdrości. Ale póki co, pan Him musi doprowadzić się do porządku, a ona musi zaspokoić swoją ciekawość.  
Zburaczył się jeszcze bardziej. Dopiero po chwili dotarły do niego jej słowa. "to co zaczęliśmy" To brzmiało... dość dwuznacznie, zachęcająco, nawet prowokująco. Jakby miało podtekst o zabarwieniu er... Nie, nie mógł o tym myśleć. Czuł tylko jak jego policzki płonęły, miał sucho w gardle. I to uczucie... Powiedziała to tak zwyczajnie, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz. Czy Sakura-chan właśnie to miała na myśli? Żeby... żeby ona i on...  
Przełknął głośno ślinę. Tak szybko? Już? Tutaj? Chociaż... dla kobiety to może być romantyczne miejsce. Tylko skąd to uczucie? O niczym innym do dzisiaj nie marzył, to było jego najskrytsze pragnienie, do którego nie potrafił się przyznać nawet przed samym sobą. Tymczasem on... teraz... się bał! Miał cykora! Nie, na pewno nie stchórzy!  
- Sakura-chan... jesteś tego pewna? - zapytał dla upewnienia, może nie mówiła tego poważnie? Przestraszył się na dźwięk swojego głosu, drżał, łamał się.  
Podniosła brwi. Czy jest pewna? Oczywiście! Musi poznać treść tej książki, chociaż jeszcze niedawno miała wątpliwości...  
- Tak! Nikt się o niczym nie dowie! A w szczególności pan Kakashi. Nie jesteś na tyle głupi, żeby mu powiedzieć, prawda? - pochyliła się, nie mógł się cofnąć, za nim była ściana. Naruto, teges tamteges, weź się w garść!  
- D-dobrze... - wydukał ostatkiem sił, mimo wszystko nie potrafił się pozbyć rumieńca na jego policzkach. Paliło coraz bardziej, a serce biło jak szalone.   
- Ale nie tutaj, bo jeszcze ktoś nam przeszkodzi. - pociągnęła go znowu za ramię. Muszą znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce, gdzie nikt ich nie zaskoczy. Tego by brakowało, żeby się wydało. I ona i on mieliby przechlapane. Kto wie do czego zdolny może być Kakashi-sensei w przypływie gniewu z powodu zniknięcia jego kochanej lekturki?

Tymczasem wyżej wspomniany szarowłosy nauczyciel zmierzał do swojego pokoju. Patrzał na podłogę, powoli stawiał krok za krokiem... Jeden, dwa, jeden, dwa... Czuł się jakby pod wpływem środków odurzających. Nic już się nie liczyło, tylko książka, książka, której nie miał... A co jeśli nie ma jej w autokarze? Czuł się jak małe dziecko pozbawione jedynej i najcenniejszej zarazem zabawki. Osowiały stanął pod drzwiami do swojej sypialni, nacisnął na klamkę, drzwi lekko skrzypnęły. Nadal nie podnosił oczu, wciąż jego wzrok błądził po ziemi. Aż nie trafił na...  
Nie, to niemożliwe. Rany, on ma już omamy! Przecież ona nie mogłaby tu być... Jak!  
Nie zastanawiał się dłużej, podszedł szybko i podniósł znalezisko. Trzymał w rękach czerwoną książkę, na okładce widniał tytuł. Jego "Come Come Paradise"! Odzyskał od razu energię, jak za dotknięciem magicznej różczki. Nie stracił jej, nadal ją miał! Tu i teraz, i trzymał ją mocno w rękach. Jednak... uczucie szczęścia szybko zostało przyćmione przez inne. Niewiadoma, obawa...  
Jakim cudem? Jak to się stało, że książka, którą zgubił najprawdopodobniej w autobusie, znalazła się tutaj, prosto czekała na niego w jego pokoju! Powiódł wzrokiem do otwartego okna. Lekki wiatr powiewał firankami. Nie, tylko spokojnie. Przecież nie wierzył w rzeczy nadprzyrodzone. Nie w bujdy o duchach czy obcych. Nie wierzył! Nie wierzył! ... A może czas zacząć...

Szli schodami w górę. Stopnie lekko skrzypiały pod ich naporem. Zastanawiało ją ile mogły mieć lat. Zatrzymała się nagle, Naruto, który tego nie zauważył, wpadł na nią. Przez to, że myślami był... zupełnie gdzie indziej.  
- Jak chodzisz? - jej groźna mina przeszyła go jak piorun. Bał się coraz bardziej, a jak zmieni zdanie? To jego wina, powinien lepiej rozumieć kobiety. Już otwierał usta, by powiedzieć "przepraszam", gdy na twarzy Sakury zagościł przyjemny uśmiech. "Już się nie gniewa?" - pomyślał. W myśl, że kobieta zmienną jest, nie zastanawiał się nad tym dłużej. Haruno usiadła na schodku i gestem ręki kazała mu usiąść obok niej. Serce waliło coraz szybciej i mocniej. Czy to ona będzie go... wprowadzać w te sprawy? Zawsze myślał, że to powinno wyjść z inicjatywy chłopaka. Sam już nie wiedział. Niczego nie wiedział. Po prostu usiadł, jak najbliżej.   
- Dobra, dawaj.  
- Yhm, Sakura-chan... T-tutaj? ...A jak ktoś... nas przyłapie?  
- Spokojnie, nikt tak wysoko nie będzie wchodził, a jakby co to puści się jakąś zmyłę. - zastanawiało go, jak obiekt jego westchnień sobie to wyobrażał. Niby w jaki sposób się z takiej sytuacji wytłumaczyć? Co powiedzą? Że się tylko bawili? Albo, że... Nie, nie miał żadnych pomysłów.   
- Ale, Sakura-chan... Ja.. nie m-mogę tutaj. Czuję się trochę skrępowany. A jeżeli ktoś usłyszy? Albo... - dukał zupełnie nie do rzeczy. Skrępowany? Jeszcze nie dawno sam jej tą książkę wciskał do rąk. I niby co mieliby usłyszeć! Jak szeleści kartkami? Przyjrzała mu się bliżej. Jej czujny wzrok trochę go wystraszył. Był cały czerwony i drżał. No tak, wszystko jasne. Miał gorączkę! Co się dziwić, przedtem nie wiadomo skąd przyszedł trochę mokry i czysty. Pewnie wykąpał się gdzieś na zewnątrz i przy okazji przeziębił. Tak to jest, jak się nie myśli.  
Przyłożyła mu rękę do czoła. Całą twarz miał gorącą. I wykrzywił usta w jeszcze dziwniejszym grymasie.  
- Słuchaj, Naruto. Pożycz mi tą książkę i kładź się spać. Ok?   
Poczuł zimno, oblał go zimny pot. Jeszcze nigdy tak nie bolało, nikt nigdy go tak nie zranił, jednym tylko zdaniem. Kilka słów, a boli bardziej niż... Zniżył wzrok, nie miał już odwagi na nią spojrzeć, po tym co sobie wcześniej wyobrażał. Taka była rzeczywistość, prawda. Dla niej zawsze będzie nikim. Jak mógł choć przez chwilę pomyśleć, że Sakura-chan... że pomyśli o nim jak o Sasuke. Że spojrzy na niego jak na Uchihę... Jak mógł być tak głupi i naiwny? Nawet przez chwilę nie chodziło jej o niego, tylko o głupią książkę. O nic nie wartą... Chciał ją spalić, zniszczyć, ale, ale nie miał jej...  
- Nie mam jej. - westchnął i szybkim tempem zbiegł na dół, po chwili zniknął już jej z oczu. Byle jak najdalej, najdalej od niej. Złamała mu serce, raz na zawsze...  
- Że co! - wykrzyknęła, kiedy dotarł do niej sens jego słów. Nie ma! Ten ciołek zostawił książkę!

Położył się wygodnie na łóżku, już nie zawracając sobie głowy problemem, jak jego tom "Come Come Paradise" się tutaj znalazł, bo przecież, są rzeczy, które się filozofom nie śniły, zatopił się w lekturze. Czytał książkę już po raz czwarty. O ile dobrze pamiętał, to w autobusie skończył na stronie 87... I nagle, niespodziewanie, ku jego niezadowoleniu, ktoś śmiał mu przerwać.  
Leniwie pokierował wzrok w kierunku drzwi. Przy otwartych drzwiach do jego sypialni klęczała zmachana Sakura, jakby przebiegła 1000 kilometrów. Gdy go spostrzegła, przeżyła ogromny szok. Tyle przynajmniej wnioskował po jej wyrazie twarzy. Hmm, co ona spodziewała się ujrzeć? Zająca wielkanocnego? A może z jego wyglądem coś nie tak? Skierował oczy do lustra stojącego na szafce nocnej.  
Nie, wyglądał tak jak zwykle, maska też na swoim miejscu. Więc o co mogło jej chodzić?  
- Coś się stało? - zapytał niewzruszonym głosem, przywracając ją do rzeczywistości. Uśmiechnęła się tak, jak to zwykle uśmiechają się sprawcy, aby ukryć swoją zbrodnię.  
- N-nic takiego, sensei... Pomyliłam pokoje... - wymyśliła szybko wytłumaczenie, odwróciła się i nadal będąc na klęczkach, opuściła przestrzeń, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Westchnął sam do siebie. Ech. Ta dzisiejsza młodzież...

Udało mu się uwolnić od Anko. Ta wymówka jej nie zadowoli, ale musi dopóki nie wymyśli czegoś lepszego. A może zdradzi prawdę? Nie, nie wolno mu.  
Sięgnął do torby po szarawą teczkę. Po chwili wyjął z niej plany domu, no, teraz się nie zgubi. Znał ten plan, co prawda na pamięć, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Hmm, może powinien zacząć... Tak, od piwnicy. Zdecydowanie od niej. Był teraz na pierwszym piętrze, więc zaczął schodzić, po drodze spotkał tylko jednego dzieciaka, dziewczynę o blond włosach związanych w dwie kitki, ale wyraźnie nie była nim zainteresowana. Tym lepiej. Podszedł do kominka, wyglądał jak prawdziwe dzieło wielkiego artysty. Ilość wzorów, zdobień, szczegółów, symboli przywodziła na myśl barok. W materiale przypominającym złoto, a może to było złoto, można było dostrzec małe fikuśne istoty. Tak, małe nagie dzieci z różnymi instrumentami. Jednak nie były przyozdobione w żadne skrzydełka. Poza tym złoto łączyło się z brązem. Pewnie miał dużo lat, ale mimo to nie stracił połysku. Na brązie nie był już w stanie rozpoznać, co te linie miały oznaczać, poza trzema małymi wypukleniami. Dotknął je opuszkiem palca. LCF. Nie miał pojęcia, co to miało oznaczać. Zniżył wzrok, wnętrze komina, a raczej skrawek jaki potrafił zobaczyć, psuł ten widok. Brudny, zakurzony, pewnie nikt od lat go nie czyścił. W sumie racja, bo po co, skoro nikt z niego nie korzysta? Wnioskując jednak po kształcie i wielkości tego komina, to raczej służył on przede wszystkim jako ozdoba, a nie rzecz mająca za zadanie zapewnienie ciepła.  
Obok wisiała czerwona zasłona, odchylił ją lekko i zauważył zamek. Zamek od drzwi. Tutaj było wejście do piwnicy. Tylko jak ma je otworzyć? Miał kilka kluczy od pokoi, i nic poza tym. Więcej nie udało mu się zdobyć. Więc będzie musiał się włamać. W porównaniu z kradzieżą, jakiej dokonał niedawno, to zadanie wydawało się małym piwem. A jednak...  
Obejrzał się na wszystkie strony, czy nikt go nie obserwuje, nie chciałby być przyłapany. Wyjął z kieszeni torby mały drucik. Nie był pokaźnych rozmiarów, ale powinien wystarczyć. Włamywacze potrafią to i on potrafi. Lecz przeliczył się. Wyginał, pchał, ciągnął. I nic! Żadnego odgłosu, żadnego ruchu, żadnej reakcji. Niepokonany zamek ani drgnął. Po prostu kpił sobie z dziennikarza, który sobie przy nim żyły wypruwał. Próbował tak jeszcze dziesięć minut, następne... i następne...  
- Scheiße! - z całej siły wściekły uderzył w drzwi pięścią. Ani drgnęły. Szybko jednak się zreflektował i jeszcze raz rozejrzał, czy nikt nie zauważył, lub nie usłyszał. Powinien być ostrożniejszy. Westchnął. Co miał robić? Gdyby miał broń... Mógł się wtedy rozejrzeć za nią w aucie "Anioła Zabuzy". Na pewno gdzieś tam miał. Ale skąd mógł przypuszczać, że niewinny mechanik okaże się... żądnym krwi terrorystą. Jeszcze trochę, a zgrzybiałe staruszki będą napadać na kieszonkowców w ciemnych uliczkach. Chyba by się nie zdziwił. Bezwiednie położył rękę na klamce, naciskając ją przy tym. Drzwi skrzypnęły i uchyliły się w stronę przeciwną do jego. Chwilę skonsternowany przyglądał się im ze zniesmaczoną miną i kropelką, jaka pojawiła się na jego twarzy.  
Otwarte...  
Kurwa jego mać! To on tu godzinami walczy z jebniętym zamkiem, a te pierdolone drzwiczki cały czas czekały tylko na to, aż ktoś przyciśnie klamkę! Próbował walnąć je jeszcze raz z całej siły, by wyładować swoją wściekłość. Niestety, pominął fakt, że drzwi były nie zamknięte i wpadł prosto w ciemną przestrzeń, nie mógł złapać równowagi, no taa, schody! Turlał się trochę, aż w końcu zatrzymał się na jednym z zimnych stopni. Cały poobijany spojrzał w górę, drzwi jakby wiedzione przeczuciem, co powinny uczynić, zamknęły się. "Pewnie przeciąg" - przeszło mu przez myśl. Nigdy nie był dobry z praw fizyki. No bo po co? Widzi przecież, co się dzieje, gdy wrzuci się kamyk do wody, Ale po jaką cholerę, ma wiedzieć, dlaczego woda tak reaguje i co to powoduje? Ech, nie był geniuszem z przedmiotów ścisłych. Szybko wrócił myślami do jego aktualnej sytuacji. Drzwi zamykając się, odebrały mu jedyne źródło światła. Teraz to panowały tu istne ciemności egipskie i nie był w stanie zobaczyć nawet samego siebie. Na wyczucie podniósł się i oparł o ścianę. Była zimna, kichnął. Potarł palcem nos i powrócił do poprzedniej czynności. W torbie znalazł pudełko zapałek. Heh, jak obóz przetrwania. Wymacał na ścianie świecznik, zapalił zapałkę i dotarł nią do kantu świeczki. Fiu, już trochę jaśniej. Ale taka jedna świeczuszka nie oświetli całego pomieszczenia. Zdjął ją, posłuży mu jako pochodnia, niezbyt imponujących rozmiarów, co prawda, ale zawsze. Zaczął ostrożnie schodzić, oświetlając nikłym światłem powyszczerbiane schodki przed nim i pobliską ścianę. Tutaj nie było już tak pięknie, jak w pozostałej części domu. Ściany pomalowane na biało, ale zabrudzone, można by rzec, że stały się szare. A może on tak tylko widział? Chwycił się poręczy, której kawałek pod wpływem jego dotyku, rozpadł się niczym z piasku. Ło, tutaj jednak wiek tej chałupki daje o sobie znać. Przecież nic nie jest niezniszczalne. W końcu zszedł, mógł odetchnąć, choć na myśl, że z powrotem będzie musiał pokonać te niepewne schody, dostawał mdłości. Ogień świeczki zaoferował lepszy zasięg. Było duszno, ale spodziewał się, że będzie gorzej. Jakaś wentylacja? Zaczął wodzić wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Jak na piwnicę, to było tu wyjątkowo pusto. Usłyszał pisk, wzdrygnął się i podskoczył ze strachu. A jeśli nie był tu sam? Cholera, na pewno nie był.  
- K-ktoś tiu jeśt? - wyseplenił. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Przyłapał się na tym, że jego ręka trzymająca świecę, trzęsła się. Nie, on cały się trząsł. Kurde, nigdy nie bał się piwnic. Ale teraz... Usłyszał jeszcze raz, pochodzi z dołu! Szybko nakierował światło świeczki. Szczur...  
Uch, odetchnął z ulgą. To tylko niewielki i niegroźny szczurek. Normalnie, chyba by się gryzonia przestraszył, ale w tej sytuacji... Wstrząsnął głową, poczekał chwilę, aż ochłonie i zabrał się za właściwą czynność - szukanie tego, po co tutaj przyszedł. Przyglądał się dokładnie każdej ścianie, trochę pajęczyn, kurzu, pyłu, ale nic poza tym. Nic. Zupełnie nic. Skupił się na środkowej ścianie, na niej powinien być znak, ale nic nie było. Mogło być tylko jedno wytłumaczenie. Policja nie tylko szybko umorzyła sprawę, ale także zatarła wszelkie ślady. O co tu chodzi? Co to w takim razie miało oznaczać? A może tak naprawdę wszystko było dziełem sekty do której należeli również struże prawa? Nie, skąd! Był w tym jakiś haczyk, nie miał tylko pojęcia jaki. Położył świeczkę na ziemi, usiadł obok niej i wyciągnął kolejną teczkę z torby. Wśród papierów i dokumentów znalazł to, co go teraz najbardziej interesowało. Zdjęcie. Obraz przedstawiający koszmarny wizerunek. Bielusieńka ściana i jak dla kontrastu, narysowany na niej czerwony znak. Znak był ogromny, bo na połowę ściany, niedokładny, bo było to świeże malowidło, z którego jeszcze płynęły strużki nie wyschniętej... nie, nie farby.  
Każdy by pomyślał, że to niezwykle barwna farba. Ale to była krew. Najprawdziwsza krew. Trzymał w ręku ponad dwuletnią fotografię ukazującą białą ścianę z narysowanym na niej, ludzką krwią, symbolem. Symbolem, identycznym do tego, który miała na ręku tamta mała...

C. D. N.


	6. Chapter 6

ęłęóStigma 

Rozdział VI - Wiśnie koloru...

Siedziała na swoim łóżku, rękoma podtrzymując głowę. Kosmyki różowych włosów przesłaniały jej twarz.  
Westchnęła. I wszystko na marne. Chciała poznać treść tej książki... I co? Naruto - imbecyl wszystko zepsuł. Jest też dobra strona tego zajścia. Kakashi-sensei zdaje się nie domyślać, kto podwędził książkę, więc nie pociągnie nikogo do odpowiedzialności. Dobra strona, tylko dla kogo? Dla zidiociałego blondyna, nie dla niej.  
Nadal jej myśli zakrzątałaby kwestia książki, gdyby nie krzyk dochodzący z dołu. Wystraszyła się w pierwszej chwili. Była pewna, że głos należał do kobiety. Do dorosłej kobiety. 

Zupełnie niczego tu nie znalazł. Może nie tutaj tkwił klucz. Taa, na pewno nie tutaj. Schował papiery do torby i zaczął wchodzić po schodach w celu opuszczenia tego miejsca. Ostrożnie stąpał, by się czasami nie przewrócić, nie miał ochoty na kolejne turlanie się. Był już na ostatnich stopniach, gdy prócz zakurzonej powierzchni zobaczył... czyjeś buty. Podniósł powoli wzrok, aż napotkał na oczy... Anko. Stykała się z nim czołem, lecz po chwili odsunęła się. Na jej ustach widniał kpiący uśmieszek.  
- Pan Him szuka tutaj zabytków? Może pomóc? - powiedziała z nutką sarkazmu w głosie. Dziennikarz za to miał niewyraźną minę. Ta kobieta naprawdę jest uparta, jak go tu znalazła? No tak, ale on głupi. Drzwi się zamknęły, ale zasłony były odsłonięte. Albo mogła cały czas go śledzić. To też możliwe.  
Włączyła latarkę i oświetliła pomieszczenie, chyba z większym skutkiem, niż jego mizerna świeczka. Prychnęła.   
- Uboga i mała ta piwniczka jak na tak duży dom. - Tak, zupełnie pusta. Zaraz, powiedziała "mała"? Dotarło coś do niego. Ta piwnica była zdecydowanie za mała na tę rezydencję. Czyli... musi być tu jeszcze jedna piwnica, która być może udzieli mu więcej odpowiedzi niż ta. Zresztą, ta żadnej nie odsłoniła.  
Dziwne, na planach nic nie ma. Musi im się bliżej przyjrzeć. Ale póki co, musi uporać się z innym problemem, jakim była wścibska nauczycielka. Aż bał się dowiedzieć, jakiego przedmiotu uczy.  
Patrzała na niego wyczekującym wzrokiem. Mógł wyczytać z jej twarzy, że traci cierpliwość. Przykro mi, mała, ale ja też potrafię być uparty.  
- Masz zamiar milczeć jak słup, czy wyjaśnisz mi w końcu, co... - przerwała, obydwoje usłyszeli głośny krzyk. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, tym razem miał farta.

Wszyscy, a może prawie wszyscy zbiegli się do salonu, gdzie znajdowała się wystraszona pani Hyuuga. To ona spowodowała cały ten hałas.  
- Stało się coś? - odezwała się, trochę niegrzecznie, Mitarashi, zła, że przeszkodzono jej w chwili, kiedy była bliska osiągnięcia celu. Miała go w garści, a teraz co?  
- M... Moja córka... Ona... - trzęsła się, Iruka podszedł do niej i zaczął uspokajać. Roshisteryzowana, na pewno nie wydusi z siebie niczego mądrego.  
- Spokojnie, proszę powoli opowiedzieć, co się wydarzyło. Postaramy się pomóc. - tłumaczył Umino, tak jak umiał.  
"Psycholog od siedmiu boleści." - pomyślała i poprawiła zwoje fioletowe włosy, wciąż nie odrywała wzroku od podejrzanego dziennikarza. Takim nie można ufać. Na pewno jest tu w poszukiwaniu taniej sensacji. Ale czego tak właściwie szuka?  
- Więc - przełknęła ślinę - Hanabi-chan zniknęła.  
- To znaczy? Tak po prostu? Jak do tego doszło? - Hatake usiadł obok niej na kanapie.  
- Cały czas była przy mnie... Cały czas obok. Ja... ja tylko przysnęłam. Na chwilę, a potem... potem już jej nie było. - nic więcej już nie powiedziała, tylko z płaczem rzuciła się Kakashiemu w ramiona. A co on teraz miał zrobić? Nie miał wyboru, musiał tak zostać. Po raz pierwszy Sakurze było go żal. Źle się z nią dzieje, skoro zaczyna żałować nauczycieli.   
"Boże, mała pewnie wyszła gdzieś do toalety, a ta robi aferę, jakby ją uprowadzono. To się nazywa być nadopiekuńczą matką." - Temari swoje uwagi zachowała dla samej siebie.   
Siwowłosy spojrzał na Irukę błagalnym wzrokiem. Zdawał się mówić: Zabierz ją ode mnie! Szatyn rozumiejąc, że kolega po fachu znalazł się w krępującej sytuacji, próbował przyjść mu z pomocą. Oczywiście nie odciągnął jej siłą.  
- Proszę pani, czy może szukała jej pani w sypialni, albo innych pokojach? - poskutkowało, odkleiła się od Hatake.  
- To znaczy... - Kiba podsunął jej chusteczkę, wytarła nos i mówiła dalej - Próbowałam, ale ten dom jest za duży.  
Iruka dał znak reszcie i z pozostałą dwójką belfrów odsunął się na bok, by to przedyskutować. Rockowi było żal pani Jikan. Całe oczy miała zaczerwienione. Dlaczego tak bardzo się bała? To dziecko, ale przecież nie stanie się jej zaraz krzywda. Miał ochotę podejść i ją pocieszyć... ale perspektywa, że zacznie wypłakiwać się w jego ramię, szybko i skutecznie odciągnęła go od tego zamiaru.  
Dorośli skończyli naradę. Iruka stanął na środku, chrząknął i przejął inicjatywę.  
- Droga młodzieży, podjęliśmy decyzję, że podzielimy się na grupy i przeszukamy cały dom. Wszyscy za? - nikt, prócz pani Jikan i Lee, nie podniósł ręki, Iruka-sensei to zignorował - Cieszę się, że nas popieracie.  
Jasne, popieramy. Nawet nie spytał o zdanie. No, może spytał, ale zupełnie je zignorował. Spojrzał na swojego psa, z jego pomocą, nie będzie tak trudno tą małą odnaleźć, ale i tak nie miał ochoty na żadne wycieczki po tym przerośniętym domu. Czy ktoś w ogóle myśli tutaj o wydostaniu się z tej dziury? A może przekładają to na później, tyle że może być za późno i nie zdążą na turniej. Nie ma to jak zostawiać wszystko na ostatnią chwilę.

Grupy i pary poszukiwawcze zostały wyznaczone. W salonie została pani Jikan, Iruka, aby w razie czego, być w pogotowiu. A także Him, który również miał szukać, samemu, ale najpierw chciał coś wyciągnąć z zrozpaczonej matki.  
- Niech pan tu na chwilę zostanie, a ja pójdę zrobić herbaty. - Sensei opuścił salon. Him usiadł na tej samej kanapie, co pani Hyuuga, ale w bezpiecznej odległości. Teraz miał jedyną szansę, aby pogadać, nie zbudzając przy okazji żadnych podejrzeń.  
- Hanabi... - no, teraz przynajmniej znał jej imię - to dziwne dziecko... Czy ona...?   
- Zawsze taka była, odkąd pamiętam. Ale nie można jej się dziwić. - szeptała, więc przybliżył się, by lepiej słyszeć.   
- Miała trudne dzieciństwo? - był niedyskretny, ale nie miał wyboru.  
- Podobno, ale nigdy nie chciałam poznać jej przeszłości. - spojrzała na niego - Hanabi-chan jest adoptowana. Wiem jedynie, że jej rodzice zmarli. Więcej nie chciałam wiedzieć. Rozumie pan, prawda?  
- T-tak, oczywiście. Dla niej to nawet lepiej, żeby nie roztrząsać jej przeszłości. - był pewien, że więcej już z niej nie wyciągnie. Ale już to mu wystarczało. Coraz więcej niewiadomych.  
- Cieszę się, że pan rozumie. - otarła łzy. Może nie tylko Hanabi potrzebuje psychologa? Westchnęła. Spokojnie, znajdzie się. Wszystko będzie dobrze. 

Usadowił się wygodnie w kuchni, gdzie najprawdopodobniej było najwidniej. Iruka dotrzymywał towarzystwa roztrzęsionej matce, a pozostali szukali dzieciaka. Zatem nikt nie powinien mu przeszkadzać. Teoretycznie.  
Jak na razie chciał trochę odwlec szukanie małej, najpierw musi doszukać się istotnych rzeczy w swoich źródłach. Elementy, które wcześniej pominął, albo uznał za mniej ważne. Coś musi tu być. Dokładnie studiował wszystko jeszcze raz. Podrapał się po czuprynie, która przez cały czas była w wielkim nieładzie. Kim może być ta mała? Drugim dzieckiem tej rodziny? O ile pamiętał, to mieli tylko jedno.   
Ten znak. Może to jakaś sekta? Raz udało mu się w pewnej bibliotece odszukać taki sam znak, była to tak zwana księga o treści zakazanej. Pod obrazkiem pisało coś w stylu: Symbol "Die Apostel des Grauens". I to wszystko. Nie było nawet małej wzmianki w tekście. W internecie też nic nie znalazł. Nic trafnego, przynajmniej. Ech, może to jakaś sekta, wyznawcy diabła albo jacyś heretycy?  
W papierach i pozostałych szpargałach znalazł dwa ważne szczegóły. Pierwszy... Na planach nie miał dokładnej konstrukcji wieżyczki. Drugi... Ta rodzina miała drugie dziecko, a raczej miała je mieć, bo matka poroniła. Tym samym wyklucza to teorię, że Hanabi jest ich córką. Może nie jest bezpośrednio z nimi związana, ale muszą ich łączyć jakieś więzy krwi.  
Podniósł się, możliwie jak najciszej, z krzesła. Teraz musi przyjrzeć się wieżyczce, podejrzewał, że to tam znajduje się druga piwnica. Odwrócił się w kierunku wyjścia. Zatkało go. Oparta o framugę drzwi, stała fioletowowłosa nauczycielka. Ramiona skrzyżowała na piersi. Tym razem się nie wywinie. A myślał, że miała szukać razem z tym siwowłosym. Westchnął.  
- Wyjaśnij w końcu, o co tu chodzi. Innym możesz mydlić oczy, ale nie mi. - nie wyczuł w jej głosie ani kpiny ani ironii, była zupełnie poważna. Ujęła to tak, jakby specjalnie wszystkim wmawiał różne rzeczy. Przecież on tylko trochę nagiął prawdę. Ruchem ręki wskazał na miejsce na przeciwko. Zasiedli do stołu.  
- Najpierw chciałbym cię o coś spytać. Na tej wycieczce jest sama prawie dorosła młodzież. Co Hanabi robi wśród niej? - spojrzał wyczekująco, zrobiła ciekawą minę. - A czemu cię to interesuje? - zgiął się, czy wszystko musi wyjaśniać? - Dobra, zaspokoję twoją ciekawość. Na tę wycieczkę miał jechać starszy brat Hanabi, niestety rozchorował się, nie chcieliśmy żeby bilet się zmarnował, więc zaprosiliśmy jego siostrę. - starszy brat, zapewne przyrodni, a jej obecność tutaj też na pewno nie jest przypadkowa. Chrząknął.  
- Moja kolej. Od czego by tu zacząć... - przetarł oczy, czuł się jak dziadek, który musiał opowiedzieć dzieciom historię, nie specjalnie przeznaczoną dla ich uszu - Wydarzyło się to ponad dwa lata temu. Wybuchła afera z powodu tragedii do jakiej doszło... w tym domu.

Biały piesek zatrzymał się przed niewielkimi, okrągłymi drzwiami. Zaczął drapać je pazurami, szczekać i żwawo merdać ogonem.  
- Więc twierdzisz, że białooka jest tutaj, tak Akamaru? - Kiba chwycił metalową klamkę. Bez rezultatu, drzwi były zamknięte. W takim razie jak mała się tam dostała? Musi tam być, Akamaru by się nie mylił. Drzwi musiały być wcześniej otwarte, ona z ciekawości zajrzała do środka, a drzwi zamknęły się za nią i zacięły. To jedna z hipotez, jakie zakładał. Zaczął walić w drzwi - Haaanaaabiii! Jesteś tam! - krzyczał, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Gestem ręki ciemnooki nakazał psu odwrót. Sami tu nic nie zdziałają, trzeba sprowadzić dorosłych.

Dźwięk delikatnego, ale zarazem pewnego stąpania po stopniach odbijał się echem o ściany. Schody zawijały się cały czas, zupełnie jak w latarni. Ale nie była to latarnia. Szła równym krokiem, ani za wolno, ani za szybko. Do jej uszu dochodziły odgłosy walenia w twarde drewno i wołania. Zignorowała to. Zajmie się nim w odpowiednim czasie, wszystkimi się zajmie. Przez małe okienka promienie słońca wchodziły do wnętrza, nieudolnie rozpraszając ciemności i ukazując ogromne ilości kurzu rozchodzącego się w morowym powietrzu. Stanęła na ostatnim stopniu, drzwi samoistnie otworzyły się przed nią. Dotarła na sam szczyt, był to okrągły pokój, jednak sufit był inny, łączył się w pewnym stopniu z dachem, który był w kształcie stożka. Deski uginały się pod nią. Przypuszczalnie nie wytrzymałyby większego ciężaru, ona sama bardzo mała ważyła. Podeszła do małego otworu, przypominającego okno, było umiejscowione bardzo nisko, więc wspinając się na palcach, była w stanie wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. Silny wiatr szeleścił liśćmi, uginał co słabsze drzewa, błotnista woda w fontannie trochę falowała. Jedne liście padały na ziemię, drugie zdawały się tańczyć w pwietrzu. Oczywiście pod wpływem siły wyższej, jaką w tym wypadku był wicher. Przecież każdy jest sterowany przez kogoś innego. Każdy jest od kogoś zależny. Nikt do końca nie decyduje sam za siebie, nie dokonuje własnych wyborów. Zawsze jest marionetka i pan marionetek. To jak gra w szachy. Pionkom wydaje się, że żyją własnym życiem, toczą bitwy, wygrywają, przegrywają, ale nie zdają sobie sprawy, że każde ich posunięcie jest wykonane przez kogoś innego.  
Przez pana i władcę. Marionetki dążą do wolności. Ale tak naprawdę to pojęcie względne. Dla każdego oznacza co innego i jest czym innym. Czymś, tak naprawdę, nie osiągalnym. Ona nie była marionetką. Była panem. Odwróciła się i poprawiła ciemne włosy rozczochrane przez wiatr. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, analizując centymetr po centymetrze. Tyle wspomnień. Czuła, czuła jak ta ciemność ją przyciągała.   
Opuszkami palców dotknęła zabrudzonej ściany. Przymknęła powieki. Obraz sam zaczął się przesuwać...

Krzyk połączony z płaczem i jękami. Ranna kobieta czołgająca się po ziemi. Jęczała, nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie nic więcej. Paraliżujący strach odbierał jej siły. Posuwając się, zostawiała za sobą ślady krwi. Głośny oddech, bała się coraz bardziej. Nie była w stanie się bronić. Nie pozwalało jej na to odrętwiałe ciało, ani serce. Zatrzymała się i odwróciła, nadal leżała na podłodze, starała się podnieść na łokciach. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, powód jej przerażenia wciąż był za nią, teraz przed nią. Ciche kroki. Ciche kroki istoty nie znającej litości, istoty za którą jeszcze tak niedawno była w stanie oddać życie. Teraz ona była jej katem. Nic nie czuła, jakby głucha na wszystko. I pragnęła tylko jednego. Tak jak zgłodniały wilk był w stanie zrobić wszystko dla zdobycia zwierzyny, tak nią kierowało... pragnienie krwi. Łzy cisnęły jej się do oczu, łzy rozpaczy, niemocy. I tylko jedno pytanie: dlaczego? Drobna osoba stanęła kilka centymetrów przed nią, było ciemno i nie mogła zobaczyć jej twarzy, jedyne co wyróżniało się pośród czerni, to błyszczące oczy. Obraz jej zaczął się zamazywać, traciła coraz więcej krwi, dostrzegła, że jej prześladowca podniósł rękę, gotowy zadać ostatni cios.   
Samą siłą woli. Dlaczego! Milczała jak zaklęta, ale jej dusza krzyczała. Czemu? Czy nie mogłoby być inaczej? Czy tak naprawdę musi być? As... Powiedz... Wiem, że mnie słyszysz. Odpowiedz, kim je...?  
Bruzga krwi zachlapała ścianę.

Odciągnęła szybko rękę od ściany. To wracało... To coś, co ją tu wezwało i przyprowadziło. Nic nie dzieje się bez powodu. Coś raz nie zwalczone, musi powrócić. Tak jak powraca żądza krwi...  
Jej puste oczy spoczęły na znaku narysowanym białą kredą na podłodze. Jakby ktoś przed chwilą go wykonał. Stanęła w jego środku i podniosła kamień, który tam leżał. Wyglądał jak różowy kryształ oszlifowany do kształtu kuli, ale nie był to zwykły minerał. Kreda zaczęła świecić ametystowym blaskiem, a kamień zabarwiał się na czarno i czerwono. Ogarnęła ją ogromna moc, potęga i... Upuściła kamień, który poturlał się w stronę drzwi. Poczuła to, co już dawno powinno być ugaszone. Pragnienie...  
Zamknęła oczy, poczuła to, czego nienawidziła najbardziej, pozytywne uczucie, które według naiwnych potrafi przezwyciężyć wszystko. W dodatku odwzajemnione. Gdyby nie to, że zawsze jej usta nie wyrażały niczego, jak u lalki, uśmiechnęłaby się bardzo wrednie. Ale ona nie była wredna, ona była sobą. Żniwo czas zacząć...

Chociaż dotąd prześladował ją pech, to choć raz dla niej zaświeciło słońce. Iruka-sensei wyznaczył ją do pary z Sasuke. Nigdy żaden nauczyciel nie sprawił jej takiej radości. Chętnie wycałowałaby go, ale przecież jej usta są dla kogoś innego... Czuła się szczęśliwa w jego obecności i chociaż on na nią nie patrzał... Już jej to tak bardzo nie przeszkadzało. Naruto uświadomił jej, że zdobywanie czyichś względów na siłę, tylko pogarsza sprawę. Uśmiechnęła się. Lekki, delikatny uśmiech, inny niż wszystkie dotąd. Może coś w końcu zrozumiała? Zastanawiała się. Sasuke-kun na pewno domyślał się, co ona czuje. Ale może gdyby mu to powiedziała prosto w twarz poczułaby ulgę? A może nie... Może powinna żyć miłością platoniczną? Jednak czuła jednocześnie, że... nigdy nie przestanie go kochać. Nie potrafi wyrzucić go ze swego serca. Nie potrafi. A może nie chce? Może do końca życia chce każdej nocy myśleć o nim, śnić, marzyć... Może boi się, że znów miłość ją dopadnie i znów przeżyje zawód. Uchiha jest na świecie zupełnie sam, jego jedynym celem jest pomszczenie rodziców. Może byłaby tylko dla niego przeszkodą, kulą u nogi, której on nie potrzebuje? Może jest lepiej, tak jak jest?  
Znajdowali się teraz w szklarni. Ale nie była ona wcale piękna, schludna, pełna kwiatów. Była obskurna, zabrudzona, a na półkach stały powiędnięte rośliny w doniczkach. Niektóre miejsca na tej posiadłości przekonywały o tym, że dom jest opuszczony. Dlaczego nie wszystkie? Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to... Coś je łączy. Fontanna, woda w fontannie, powiędnięte kwiaty, rośliny okalające dom.  
Tak, natura tutaj umiera! Że też wcześniej nie przyszło jej to do głowy. Wszystkie luksusy, które tutaj spotykają służą by zadowalać cieleśnie i fizycznie: wygody, jedzenie. Nie ma tu niczego, czym można by się zachwycać duchowo. Nic. Zero. Tylko rzeczy, które gubią ludzkość, które nie mają w sobie prawdziwego piękna. Ten dom... Ten dom jest zły.  
Wzdrygnęła się pod wpływem swych wniosków. Spojrzała na plecy Sasuke. Wynośmy się stąd!  
- Nie ma jej tu. - przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. Skinęła tylko głową. Dlaczego na nią nie patrzał, nawet wtedy kiedy to do niej kierował słowa? Dlaczego unikał jej wzroku? Jakby... jakby bał się, że zajrzy w jego duszę.  
Brunet stał w miejscu z rękoma wsadzonymi do kieszeni. Słyszał, jak Sakura odwróciła się i zaczęła podążać w kierunku wyjścia. Muszą jeszcze sprawdzić okolice na zewnątrz. Nie spieszyło mu się, później ją dogoni. Zrobił bezwiednie krok do tyłu. Coś chlusnęło. Zlustrował powierzchnię pod sobą. Nic wielkiego, wdepnął w małą błotnistą kałużę... Pustym wzrokiem przyglądał się brunatnej wodzie. Chwila.  
Skąd tutaj woda! Zamarł. Wiedziony przeczuciem odwrócił się i pognał do przodu, Haruno była daleko. Usłyszał dziewczęcy pisk.   
Radowała się tym, że Sasuke był blisko, ale jednocześnie czuła się głupio. On na pewno nie był zadowolony z jej towarzystwa. Już wolałaby być sama, niż trzymać go przy sobie przymusem. Od wyjścia dzieliło ją kilka metrów. Zatrzymała się nagle. Coś jej nie pasowało. Ogromna kałuża przed drzwiami wyjściowymi. Przedtem jej tu nie było. Prawda? A może ma już omamy? Może szaleje w tym domu?  
A może to co niemożliwe w tym domu staje się rzeczywistością? Woda zaczęła bulgotać, lekko się podnosić. Nie robiła nic, tylko stała jak słup i przyglądała się z oczami napełnionymi obawą. Jak zwierzę po raz pierwszy w życiu widzące człowieka i nie zdające sobie sprawy, jakie czyha na niego niebezpieczeństwo. Po raz pierwszy i ostatni. Woda podniosła się do około dwóch metrów i uformowała. Stała przed nią szkarłatno-brunatna postać. Kształtem przypominała posąg mężczyzny, jednak nie miała ani oczu, ani ust, ani uszu. Żadnych szczegółów. Wydawała się też mazią unoszącą w powietrzu, która pod wpływem dotyku, rozleje się, chluśnie, opadnie... Ale woda nie tylko daje życie, ona również je odbiera.  
Ramię niezidentyfikowanego obiektu przybrało kształt szpikulca. To koniec, koniec. Ona też chodziła na zajęcia sztuk walki, ze względu na... Ale i tak nie była w stanie przeciwstawić się czemuś takiemu. Krzyknęła, zacisnęła z całej siły oczy, palce zwinęła w pięści i czekała... Na koniec.  
Nie nastąpił. Bynajmniej nie w tym sensie. Usłyszała jak szpikulce przebił się przez coś, a także jęk. Bała się otworzyć oczu, tak bardzo się bała. Nie, to niemożliwe. To nie może być prawda. Bała się, że to będzie on. Bała się, ale musiała... Pierwsze co zobaczyła to krople krwi na ziemi. Boże, nie! Potem jego drżące nogi, całe ciało. Koniec szpikulca wystawał zza jego poszarpanej niebieskiej bluzy.  
Stwór wyjął narzędzie i rozpadł się. By nabrać sił. Krew lała się z jego rany. Wydawało jej się, że świat się zawalił, stracił sens, jedyne co widziała to krew... wydobywającą się z jego rany. Boże, dlaczego? Nie miał już sił, upadł na kolana. Syknął z bólu. Jego głos wiercił dziurę w jej sercu. Może traktować ją jak szmatę, jak powietrze, ale niech nie umiera! Odzyskała czucie w nogach, w całym ciele.  
- S-s...Sasuke-kun...! - uklękła przy nim, jego ramię przewiesiła przez głowę i próbowała wstać, nie mogła.  
- Przestań, to nie ma sensu. - jego zimny głos, jak zawsze, ale i "zawsze" ma swój koniec.  
- Nie mów tak! Nie możesz... Nie wolno ci mnie zostawić! - krzyczała do niego, odsunął się od niej. Z jej oczu płynęły hektolitry łez. Dlaczego? Nie, to nie może się tak skończyć. Przez nią!  
Nie przeszkadzał mu jej histeryczny krzyk i płacz. Ale... On wcale jej nie potrzebuje, sam zawsze dawał sobie radę i tak zostanie. Nigdy nikogo nie potrzebował, tym bardziej JEJ. Prawda? Nie potrzebuje jej? Nie chce jej? Tego właśnie chce? Być zawsze samym w swej samotności? A może... Może nie chce być dłużej samotnym wilkiem...  
Podniósł wzrok. Jej włosy przysłaniające zapłakaną twarz. Piękne, zupełnie jak kolor płatków kwitnącej wiśni. Uniosła czerwone oczy. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. I... po raz pierwszy się do niej uśmiechnął. Nie był to uśmiech pogardy... Po raz pierwszy uśmiechnął się do niej tak, jak ona tego pragnęła. Jak zawsze marzyła.  
- Sasuke... Dlaczego...? - drżącą ręką odgarnął jej włosy i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Nie zwrócili uwagi na to, że woda znów zaczęła wrzeć. Reszta świata dla nich teraz nie istniała, nie miała znaczenia.  
- Bo... Gdyby trafił Ciebie, bolałoby mnie... jeszcze bardziej. - choć łzy nadal toczyły się po jej czerwonych policzkach, uśmiechnęła się. Instynktownie przymknęła oczy. Była szczęśliwa, choć jej serce jednocześnie pękało. Poczuła delikatne i ciepłe wargi na swoich. Gorąco, szczęście, pragnienie. Kilka jej różowych kosmyków opadało na jego twarz. Smak jego ust, odwzajemnionego uczucia, spełnionego marzenia. Chciała tak trwać wiecznie. Chciała tak umrzeć.  
Kilka różowych płatków opadło na ziemię, na szkarłatną krew. Kilka płatków z kwiatu, który zakwitnął specjalnie dla nich.

C. D. N.


	7. Chapter 7

ęłęóWierszyk na początku pochodzi z "A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET". Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy ten fanfik przeczytali!

Stigma 

Rozdział VII - Finał!

One... two...  
Freddy's coming for you.  
Three... four...  
Better lock your door.   
Five... six...  
Grab your crucifix.  
Seven... eight...   
Gonna stay up late.  
Nine... ten...  
Never sleep again... 

Podparła głowę ręką. Him zapatrzył się w krajobraz za oknem. Zdawało mu się, że coś słyszał. Musiał się pomylić. Na pewno. Przecież Anko by zareagowała. Chrząknęła dając mu znak, że może kontynuować swój wywód.  
- Skończyłem na...?  
- Tragedii. Może wyjaśnisz co miałeś na myśli? Tak konkretnie. - przytaknął machinalnie głową.  
- Rodzina, która mieszkała w tym domu... Pewnego dnia znaleźli ją martwą. - podniosła brwi, i co w tym niezwykłego, mało to ludzi umiera? Ale nie przerywała mu, czekała aż skończy - Nie była to oczywiście zwykła śmierć. Byli... wręcz porozszarpywani na strzępy, jakby stali się ofiarami dzikich zwierząt, ale nawet one nie byłyby w stanie zrobić czegoś takiego.  
- Więc zostali zamordowani? - wtrąciła.  
- Nie ma pewności. Policja oświadczyła, że matka i ojciec zabili swoją córkę, Ashiyę i następnie popełnili samobójstwo. Gliny zamknęły sprawę i na tym się skończyło. Tyle, że mnie ta historia bardzo... zainteresowała i do dzisiaj próbuję ustalić prawdziwą wersję. - nalał sobie wody do szklanki i wypił jednym haustem.  
- Skoro policja tak oświadczyła, dlaczego się z nimi nie zgadzasz? - czuła podświadomie, że nie powiedział jej wszystkiego.  
- To proste. Moim zdaniem to morderstwo. Czy samobójca byłby w stanie dokonać na sobie tak brutalnej zbrodni, żeby jego organy walały się po całym domu? Wątpię. - wzdrygnęła się, jak to usłyszała, tym razem naprawdę ją przestraszył. PO CAŁYM DOMU! A oni tutaj sobie tak spokojnie funkcjonują. Nie, ona jeszcze dziś chce opuścić ten dom, nawet jeśli mają jechać okrężną drogą - Poza tym ich krwią został namalowany znak na jednej ze ścian. - oszczędził sobie i nie wyjawił, że chodzi konkretnie o piwnicę - Nie wydaje mi się, że po tym jak się posiatkowali, poszli jeszcze malować rysunki na ścianach. - uśmiechnął się do niej, aż poczuła wstręt.  
- To nie jest śmieszne.  
- Sorki. I jeszcze jedno... Nigdy nie znaleziono ciała ich córki. - skończył swój wywód, zapadła w kuchni niewygodna cisza. To naprawdę podejrzane. Teraz rozumiała, dlaczego nie wyjawił tego wszystkim od samego początku. Pewnie nie chciał, żeby wpadli w panikę. Ale jeszcze jedno pytanie cisnęło jej się na usta.  
- Ehm. A ty, jaką hipotezę zakładasz?  
- Nie mam jej. Chociaż jestem najbliżej wniosku, że to musiała być jakaś sekta. Dziecko złożyli w ofierze, a rodziców wykończyli przy okazji. Tylko, że ktoś musiał zatrzeć ślady, bo dwa lata temu było tu pełno krwi i ludzkiego mięsa, a teraz jest czyściutko, jakby ktoś remont zrobił. To mnie męczy. - powiedział jej, to co chciała usłyszeć. Tylko jeden fakt zataił dla siebie: że Hanabi była z tym jakoś powiązana. I to musi być coś poważnego, bo on nie wierzył w przypadki. Nie znalazła się tu zupełnie przypadkowo. Wstała, musi podzielić się tą wiedzą z Kakashim i Iruką. Razem zadecydują, czy powiedzieć reszcie. Jeżeli jednak za chwilę opuszczą ten dom, nie będzie sensu tego roztrząsać.  
- Powiedz, jakiego przedmiotu uczysz w szkole? - zatrzymał ją tym pytaniem. Akurat w takiej chwili wyskoczył z czymś takim. Powiedzieć, czy nie powiedzieć? Na jej usta wkradł się wredny uśmieszek.  
- Samoobrony.

- Łaaaaa! Co to ma być! - Naruto stał na środku pokoju i przyglądał się dziwnemu zjawisku. Lampki, talerze, książki i inne gadżety wisiały w powietrzu. Tak po prostu. Wystraszona Ino schowała się za tapczan i wołała pomocy, biedaczce zamiast Sasuke, został przydzielony Naruto, na którego nie mogła w żaden sposób liczyć - Hmm, może to zachwianie grawitacji? - spytał już spokojniej, dla niego nie było rzeczy niemożliwych. Poza tym lepsze cuda widział w telewizji, już nie wnikając w to, że były to jedynie filmy, coś nierealnego i wykreowanego przez reżysera.  
- Co ty masz z fizyki! - krzyknęła na niego, Uzumaki nadal stał, jak stał - Jak dla mnie to duchy. Z-zaraz, duchy! Nnnnnieee! - wrzeszczała, ale ratunek nie nadchodził. Starocie jak wisiały, tak wiszą. Blondynkowi przyszedł pomysł do głowy. Filmy i gry były dla niego wielką inspiracją, więc postanowił zaczerpnąć od nich pewien motyw.  
Ino wychyliła się i zaczęła przyglądać Naruto, który wykonywał dziwne ruchy, jakby... tańczył, jak to tańczą dzikusy w Afryce. Albo umysłowo chorzy.  
- Mea Culpa! Mea Culpa!  
- Eee, Naruto, co ty wyprawiasz...? - zastanawiała się już, co w tym wypadku stanowiło większe zagrożenie. Przedmioty bezczynnie latające nad ziemią czy szajbnięty szesnastolatek. Zdecydowanie to drugie.  
- Odprawiam egzorcyzmy. - wyjaśnił jej krótko, przerywając na chwilę swoje wypędzanie duchów. "Raany, ale Sakura ma adoratorów..." - przemknęło jej przez myśl.  
W końcu nadbiegło kilka osób: Iruka, pani Jikan, Kakashi, Anko, Him oraz Kiba ze swoim psem. Gdy Ino tylko ich zobaczyła, bez słowa wzniosła rękę do góry. Latające rzeczy, jak jeden mąż, upadły z trzaskiem na ziemię. Przez kilka minut panowała grobowa cisza. W końcu Iruka odważył się przełamać lody.  
- Co tu się stało? - nie wiadomo do kogo dokładnie skierował to pytanie. A powinno raczej brzmieć: jak to się stało? Anko przeszyła wzrokiem Hima, ten tylko wstrząsnął ramionami. Co to ma być? Teraz zaczyna tutaj straszyć? Może w ogóle ten dom jest nawiedzony?

Przez pół godziny zastanawiali się. W końcu fioletowowłosa odważyła się wypowiedzieć na głos to o czym inni myśleli, ale bali się wspomnieć.  
- Wiecie, chyba domyślam się o co tu chodzi, skąd te dziwne wydarzenia. - jedni usiedli na dywanie, drudzy czekali na to, co powie pani Mitarashi - Nie jesteśmy tutaj sami.  
- Co masz na myśli? - Hatake oparł się o ścianę. Nie są sami? No skąd, przecież nikogo tu nie spotkali. Chociaż, może nie o to jej chodziło? Bo jak tu wytłumaczyć przypadek jego książki? Jest tylko jeden sposób.  
- Wiem, że to może się wydawać pomylone, ale zdaje mi się, że za ten bałagan odpowiada dziecko, które tu kiedyś zginęło. - słuchacze wytrzeszczyli oczy. Jakie dziecko? - Pan Him opowiedział mi historię tego domu, zginęło tu dziecko. A teraz pewnie mieszka tu i z jakiegoś powodu nie może odejść tam, gdzie jego miejsce.  
- Sugeruje pani, że dom jest... zamieszkany przez ducha?  
- A jak inaczej to wyjaśnisz? Masz lepszy pomysł, panie Umino? - wytknęła go palcem. Ten tylko złożył ręce w obronnym geście. Him pomyślał, że to nawet niezła myśl.  
- Nie kłóćmy się! Trzeba się zastanowić, jak zażegnać problem. - Kakashi wtrącił się. Niektórzy zgadzali się z teorią nauczycielki, inni myśleli, że postradała zmysły, a lewitujące przedmioty to był efekt wyładowań atmosferycznych. Kibie wpadło coś do głowy. No pewnie, to test! Test mający na celu sprawdzić ich opanowanie w takiej sytuacji. Oczywiście, żeby go zdać, trzeba zachować zimną krew. Dobrze to nauczyciele wykombinowali. Pewnie jest to wszystko zaplanowane od początku do samego końca.

Doszli do wniosku, że dziecko nie zostało pochowane. Należy odnaleźć ciało, pochować i będzie po sprawie. Przedstawicielki płci pięknej nie uczestniczyły w poszukiwaniu, nie trudno się domyśleć, dlaczego odmówiły. Kibie został przydzielony dziennikarz. Zastanawiało go, jak będzie wyglądać ciało. Może manekin?  
- Proszę pana, gdzie zaczniemy poszukiwania?  
- Od wieży. - doprowadził go do drzwi, przy których był już wcześniej. Więc prowadzą do wieżyczki. Ciekawe czy zastaną tam Hanabi. I jak on ma zamiar te drzwi otworzyć? Długo nie musiał czekać. Him zwyczajnie wyjął klucze z kieszeni i wsadził do zamka. No proszę, teraz to już był pewien, że to wszystko jest ukartowane. Tylko po co tyle zachodu?  
Weszli do środka. Him zapalił latarkę, którą pożyczył od Anko. Przed nimi znajdowały się schody prowadzące na górę. Wieżyczka chyba jest bardzo wysoka.  
- Będziemy wchodzić na samą górę? - zapytał dla pewności, ku jego radości, odpowiedź brzmiała inaczej.  
- Zaczniemy od dołu, chłopcze. - obmacywał ściany w poszukiwaniu przejścia. Nic tu nie było. Ani klamki, ani choćby zarysu drzwi. Ale gdzieś musi tu być!   
- Mam na imię Kiba. Proszę mi mówić po imieniu.  
- Jest! - krzyknął uradowany. Wejście do piwnicy znajdowało się za schodami. Podniósł drzwiczki, na szczęście było otwarte. Gestem ręki nakazał chłopakowi iść za sobą. Him zszedł po schodach, których było niewiele. Pomieszczenie było niewielkie i wyglądało mniej więcej tak jak tamta piwnica. Tyle, że tutaj stało jakieś stare biurko i krzesło. A także jakieś inne meble, ale ich stan był bardzo wątpliwy, nie wyglądały na nadające się do użytku. Pies zaczął obwąchiwać wszystkie kąty. W końcu coś wyniuchał i przyniósł w pysku. Była to stara, beżowa szmatka, bardzo zabrudzona. Ale najbardziej wyróżniały się bordowe plamy. Zapewne zaschnięta krew. Him westchnął, mógłby dać to do analizy, ale co mu to da? Ciało to to nie jest. Może ta mała była tutaj przetrzymywana, kiedy rodzice się nad nią znęcali. Albo i nie.  
Prawdy nie znał. Pies jednak wyczuł coś jeszcze. Z zawziętością drapał drewniane biurko. Kiba ignorując kurz, usiadł na krześle i czekał na ruchy, zapewne podstawionego, dziennikarza. Belfrowie naprawdę zrobili im warunki ekstremalne. Lunar podał Kibie latarkę i szukał w biurku czegoś szczególnego. Co mogło przykuć uwagę psa? Chyba nie grzyby, które pewnie się tutaj zagnieździły.  
- Akamaru, znalazłeś coś jeszcze? - nie usłyszał w odpowiedzi szczeku, nerwowo rozejrzał się, czworonoga nigdzie nie było. Wspaniale, zwiał. Najpierw w autobusie, a teraz tutaj. To już drugi raz. Odłożył latarkę na biurko, dorosły mężczyzna nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że uczeń opuścił pomieszczenie.  
Wołał psa, ale nie odpowiadał. Nagle usłyszał jakby skamlanie. Ale było tak ciche, że nie mogło należeć do białego kundelka. Westchnął, nie miał wyboru, musi wspiąć się na górę. Może jego mały towarzysz znalazł tam Hanabi? Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl. Być sam na sam z tym dzieckiem... Te jej oczy.

Him otwierał po kolei szuflady. W końcu trafił na coś. Na pierwszy rzut oka była to książka, bardzo zniszczona. Miała ciemną obwolutę, na tylnej okładce widniała plama. Pewnie ze względu na nią, ten pies uznał to coś, za godne uwagi. Oby miał rację. Swoją drogą, szczeniak ma niezły węch. Otworzył, kartki przedstawiały czyjeś zapiski. To był pamiętnik.  
Usiadł pod ścianą, latarkę położył między udami, aby móc to przeczytać. Teoria Anko była całkiem interesująca. To wyjaśniałoby śmierć rodziców Ashiyii. Nie mogła opuścić ziemskiego padołu, zemściła się na wyrodnych rodzicach, a następnie pozostało jej tylko czekać, aż ktoś uwolni jej duszę. Brzmi całkiem logicznie, pomijając fakt, że ma tu do czynienia ze zjawiskiem nadprzyrodzonym. Mimo to, coś nadal nie dawało mu spokoju. Tylko co? Tak, postać Hanabi. Jaka jej rola jest w tym wszystkim? A może... może siostra ją wezwała? Ale po co w takim razie? Już, już ma! Ona będzie medium! Płynie w ich żyłach identyczna krew, więc Ashiya chce za jej pomocą skontaktować się z nimi. To prowadziłoby do tego, że oni wszyscy znaleźli się tutaj w jakimś celu. Nie pozostawiało wątpliwości, że są jej potrzebni. Tylko czy aby na pewno do tego? Westchnął, jeszcze za wcześnie by rozwiązał tą zagadkę. Zaczął przewracać kartki.

Kakashi i Anko (jedyna kobieta, która uczestniczyła w poszukiwaniu ciała) przeszukiwali trzecie piętro. Anko opuściła przedostatni pokój, niczego nie znalazła. Czekała na Hatake, który też już kończył. Zamknął za sobą drzwi od jakiegoś schowka.  
- I co?  
- Nic, kompletnie. Ale gdyby tu były zwłoki to chyba śmierdziałyby padliną, nie? - musiała przyznać, że platynowowłosy miał rację, poza tym nie odnajdą przecież ciała w takim miejscu, skoro nawet policja nie zdołała. Coś tu jednak wydawało się dziwnie pachnieć. Ale czy był to odór rozkładającego się ciała? Zgodnie skierowali oczy ku ostatnim drzwiom. Jedyny pokój, którego jeszcze nie sprawdzili.  
Nauczyciel podszedł do nich, ale okazały się zamknięte. Pociągnął jeszcze kilka razy. Nic. Spojrzał na Anko uśmiechającą się w dziwny sposób, jakby robił coś śmiesznego. Ale on nigdy nie zrozumie kobiet. Nawet nie próbował.   
- Włamujemy się? - zapytał się, jak gdyby potrzebował jej pozwolenia. Zupełnie jak dziecko pytające matkę: mamo, mogę ukraść tego cukierka?  
- Nie, wolę... bardziej tradycyjne metody. - rzuciła mu klucze - Him dał mi kilka par, spróbuj, może któreś pasują?  
Ech, nie mogła tak od razu? Chyba zależało jej na tym, żeby robił z siebie błazna. Kobiety mają swoje kaprysy. I trzeba to uszanować. Przycisnął klamkę, otworzyły się. Rozwarł na całą szerokość. Uśmiech na twarzy Mitarashi ustąpił minie ukazującej przerażenie. Co to ma znaczyć do jasnej cholery!  
Cały pokój był w krwi, skapywała nawet z sufitu, dodatkowo resztki ludzkiego mięsa leżące na podłodze i innych meblach. Pochyliła się i odruchowo zwymiotowała. To za wiele, nawet jak na nią. Zdecydowanie za wiele. Czyżby została oszukana? Może dziennikarz tak naprawdę wcisnął jej kolejny kit, a tak naprawdę jest seryjnym mordercą? O mój Boże! Wszystkie dzieciaki są w niebezpieczeństwie! Jedynie Hatake miał odwagę postąpić krok do przodu, zanurzając but w świeżej krwi. Czemu nikt nie słyszał krzyków? Podniósł strzępek zielonego ubrania nasiąkniętego krwią.  
- To był Lee... - zakryła usta dłonią. Jak oni mogli do tego dopuścić? Skoro Lee, to pewnie też Temari, która mu towarzyszyła! Kakashi odłożył szmatkę. To już przestały być żarty. Stracił uczniów, to się w głowie nie mieści. Jak on spojrzy ich rodzicom w twarz? I jeszcze policja. Więzienie murowane. I co z tego? To nie uciszy jego sumienia! Zacisnął oczy ze złości. Ze złości do samego siebie. Postanowił postać tu chwilę i pomodlić się. Ale nagle poczuli jakiś chłód. Z tyłu. Odwrócili się mimochodem. Kilka metrów od nich stała mała ciemnowłosa dziewczynka z pochyloną głową, włosy przesłaniały jej twarz. To od niej dochodziło zimne powietrze.  
- Hanabi?

Cholera, jak tu ciemno! Przeklinał w myślach, czasami Akamaru był naprawdę nieznośny. Raz już się nawet potknął, dobrze, że nie spadł.  
- Akamaru! - odpowiedziało mu tylko echo. Zatrzymał się na jakimś schodku i przysiadł. Jakby się tak dobrze zastanowić, to Hanabi nie mogło tutaj być. Przecież drzwi wcale nie zablokowały się ani nie zatrzasnęły. One cały czas były zamknięte. O co tu do cholery chodzi? Zaginięcie tej małej chyba nie było z góry zaplanowane, prawda? A jeśli tak to gdzie oni ją ukryli? No i nie mogli też skombinować tych drzew, które zagrodziły im drogę. To wszystko jest jakieś dziwne. Wstał i podszedł do niewielkiego otworu w ścianie. Na dworze padał deszcz, nawet można powiedzieć, że była to ulewa. Kiedy zdążyło się rozpadać? Nawet nie zauważył. Widać stąd było pola, lasy, staw, a także bardzo daleko pasmo górskie. Nawet ciekawa okolica, a mimo to nigdy nie chciałby tu mieszkać. Jak odcięci od świata. A gdzie mogli być sąsiedzi? Wiele kilometrów stąd, o ile w ogóle jacyś byli. Jego znudzony wzrok wędrował po posiadłości. Zniszczone drzewa, kałuże, błoto, szklarnia... i fontanna. Woda wydawała mu się jeszcze bardziej zanieczyszczona niż poprzednio, za nic w świecie nie chciałby się w tej wodzie wykąpać. I co ma oznaczać ta figura bez twarzy? Hmm, może ma jakieś ukryte przesłanie? On na pewno tego nie zgadnie, nie potrafi interpretować wierszy, a co dopiero to...  
Wpatrywał się w niby fontannę bezmyślnym wzrokiem. Nie dawała mu spokoju. Co w niej jest, że go tak przyciąga? Westchnął. I gdzie ten Akamaru? Najpierw wyniuchał tutaj małą Hyuuga, a przecież jej tu nie było... Węch mu szwankuje? Zaraz, zaraz. To jest to! No jasne. Pedagodzy wiedzieli, że pies powinien bez problemu odnaleźć "zwłoki". Zatem, ukryli je tam, gdzie szczeniak by nie wyczuł. W wodzie! Manekin lub lalka musi być w fontannie! Świetnie, nikt jeszcze na to nie wpadł, jeżeli się pospieszy, znajdzie obiekt poszukiwań jako pierwszy. Ciekawe czy dostanie jakąś nagrodę, powinien! Odwrócił się od okna. Dobra, Akamaru, koniec zabawy, robota czeka! Tylko... czy on będzie musiał to coś wyławiać? Wzdrygnął się z obrzydzenia na samą myśl o tym.  
Po długiej wędrówce wspiął się na samą górę. Stał prosto przed drzwiami. Wyglądały jak drzwi prowadzące do karczm wiele wieków temu. Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale miał dziwne przeczucie, jakby miało się stać coś niedobrego. Przytknął ucho do drzwi. Zdawało mu się, że coś słyszy. Szmer? Ciężki oddech? Tak, chyba. Miał coraz więcej wątpliwości. Położył rękę na klamce. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób Akamaru dostał się do środka, szybko jednak odgonił tą myśl. A, raz kozie śmierć. Przełknął ślinę i w tym samym momencie otworzył drzwi. Jak wrośnięty w ziemię, stał w progu. Oparł się jedną ręką o framugę. W środku było całkiem ciemno, jedynie małe światło padało na środek pomieszczenia. Poza tym było tu jeszcze coś. Słyszał, tym razem wyraźniej, dyszenie. Ale nie człowieka, tylko... to przywodziło na myśl duże i agresywne zwierzę.   
Dostrzegł coś w kącie. Para czerwonych oczu wpatrywała się w niego. Nie, to na pewno nie był jego mały przyjaciel. W końcu stworzenie wyłoniło się częściowo z mroku. Sparaliżowało go na widok tej kreatury. Była wielkości wilka, miała krwistą sierść, uszy, z których wydobywał się dziwny płyn, z rozwartego pyska płynęła ciecz, niby ślina, ale jakaś taka... jakby kwas. Prócz tego kły, natura na pewno żadnego wilka w takie nie obdarzyła. Wpatrywali się sobie nawzajem w oczy. Chociaż gałki oczne tego... zwierzęcia były zupełnie inne, to jednak Inuzuka rozpoznał w nim... jego psa...  
Nie, co się z nim stało? Co to za metamorfoza? Piesku, kto ci to zrobił! Zaczął warczeć. Nie wierzył w to, jego Akamaru, on go przecież nie zaatakuje. A mimo to... Chociaż w środku coś krzyczało, nie potrafił ruszyć się z miejsca, nie potrafił... walczyć o życie.  
Już nic więcej nie widział. Wszystko stało się tak szybko. Poczuł silne wbicie się kłów w jego skórę, kości, wielki nieprzenikniony ból, przewrócił się pod jego ciężarem. Krzyczał, wrzeszczał z bólu. A jednak jedynymi jego słuchaczami były głuche ściany przeniknione niewinną krwią...

Nie mogła usiedzieć w miejscu, czuła się tutaj coraz gorzej. Chyba oszaleje, jeżeli nie zaczerpnie powietrza. Spojrzała na okno, lał deszcz. Jej piękne blond włosy w kontakcie z kwaśnym deszczem... A co jej tam, ona musi stąd wyjść, bo jeszcze dostanie klaustrofobii. Ale musiała wymyślić jakiś fortel, aby opuścić pokój bez wzbudzania zbędnego zainteresowania jej osobą. Wstała z kanapy. Oczy Jikan-san skierowały się na Ino. Ta chrząknęła udając lekkie zakłopotanie.  
- Muszę... Muszę do toalety. - po tym stwierdzeniu pani Hyuuga straciła zainteresowanie zaistniałą sytuacją. Wciąż martwiła się o córkę.  
Ulżyło jej i udała się do kierunku wyjścia.  
- Może pójść z tobą, dziecko? - zapytała, jakby nieobecnie. Ino przestraszyła się jednak.  
- Nie, nie trzeba. Dam sobie radę. Przecież podołam zwykłym latającym przedmiotom. He, he. - śmiała się sztucznie. Przybrana matka Hanabi nawet nie zaszczyciła jej wzrokiem. Yamanaka wyszła więc, już bez żadnych przeszkód. Pogładziła swoje włosy. Ponieważ znajdowały się na parterze, dotarcie do drzwi domu, nie zajęło jej zbyt wiele czasu. Pociągnęła za klamkę, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze... Nic, drzwi ani drgnęły. Co jest, kurde! Kto to zamknął? Przecież nie mieli kluczy od domu! Przeszła ją gęsia skórka, włosy zjeżyły jej się na grzbiecie. Miała wrażenie, że ktoś ją obserwuje, że ktoś jest za nią. Odwróciła się powoli, nikogo nie widziała. Cholera, ona tu oszaleje! Nie myślała już racjonalnie, chciała tylko jednego: wydostać się stąd! Wybiegła stąd i zatrzymała się przy najbliższym oknie. Próbowała je otworzyć. Nie mogła. Chwyciła za pobliskie krzesło i z całej walnęła z całej swojej siły. Ale nic się nie stało. Nawet uszczerbku na szybie. Sięgnęła po coś większego i ostrzejszego. Zrobiła zamach i próbowała wybić szybę. Bez rezultatów. Co tu się dzieje! Opuściła przedmiot. Poraziło ją. Tym razem poczuła za sobą czyjś oddech.

Him wertował nadal pamiętnik. Kilka cytatów było interesujących.  
"...Ashiya, ostatnio jest jakaś dziwna. Zawsze taka rozmowna, a od kilkunastu dni... Coś stało się z jej oczami, chyba nie obędzie się bez operacji..."  
Przewrócił kartki na ostatnie zapiski matki Ashiyi.  
"...Ona, moja malutka, jej oczy takie martwe, puste. Ona jest martwa? Potrzebuje krwi! Dlaczego ona potrzebuje krwi?..." Zastanowił się nad tym. To musiał być opis dziewczynki już po jej zabiciu, jak ją tak posiekali to nie ma się co dziwić, że potrzebowała transfuzji. Ale wiele rzeczy mu tu nie pasowało. Nie ma tu wzmianki o tym, że się nad nią znęcali. Bliżej raczej wniosku, że się jej bali. Może coś sobie uroili i dlatego ją zabili? Potarł czoło i zmęczone oczy. Latarka lekko migała, bateria musiała się kończyć. Przerzucił na ostatnią stronę, pisaną najmniej wyraźnie, jak gdyby w pośpiechu.  
"...Ona, ona idzie po mnie! Boże! Ja to czuję, ona chce mnie... Nie, dlaczego? Boję się! Gdzie ja mam uciec? Boże, dlaczego ona wciąż potrzebuje krwi? W niej jest jakieś zło. As..." To było wszystko. Co ten fragment miał oznaczać? Bała się jej po śmierci? Może wiedziała jakoś, że ona po śmierci będzie chciała ją zabić. Tak przypuszczał, że mała się zemściła. Tylko... Nadal coś nie grało z resztą. Jakiś szczegół...  
Nagle dostał przebłysku. Martwe oczy. Przecież Hanabi ma... martwe oczy nie będąc martwą. Może ona wcale nie opisała konającego dziecka? Ona tylko napisała o tym, co przerażało ją w jej córce. Ona opisała ją żywą! To by znaczyło, że... Że Ashiya zabiła rodziców za życia! Podniósł się, nie zważając na latarkę, która mu upadła i na dziennik. "potrzebuje krwi" Wyrazy krążyły w jego myślach. Co to ma oznaczać? A może...  
Jak dziecko może popełnić taką zbrodnię? "w niej jest jakieś zło" Ashiya... Ona zabiła swoich rodziców, ponadnaturalnymi zdolnościami, bo przecież oni byli silniejsi od niej. Zarżnęła ich, namalowała ich krwią znak na ścianie... Ona nie może przestać... Nie jest martwa. Ona wciąż żyje! Nie myślał już dłużej, rzucił się pędem ku wyjściu. Tego się nie spodziewał. Zamknięte. Zaczął walić z całej siły.  
- Cholera! Anko, słyszysz mnie! Czy ktoś mnie słyszy! Wynoście się stąd! - wrzeszczał, ale nie miał pewności czy ktokolwiek usłyszał. Niech to wszystko szlag! Niech to jasna cholera! - Otwórz, ty suko! - walnął z całej siły, otworzyły się! A może to raczej ona je otworzyła. Biegł, nigdzie nikogo nie spotkał, nikogo nie słyszał. Czy oni wszyscy...! Zacisnął zęby. W końcu zatrzymał się i zdyszany upadł na ziemię, znajdował się w holu. Podniósł wzrok. Odwrócona tyłem do niego, stała mała Hyuuga. Nie widział jej twarzy, ale na pewno wyrażała to samo co zwykle, czyli nic.  
- Gdzie pozostali? - nawet nie drgnęła - Kurwa, powiedz kim ty jesteś! Kim ona jest! Czego ona chce! - nic nie odpowiedziała, oczywiście, czego on się spodziewał? Zmrużył oczy - Ona musi zabijać tak? Pragnie ofiar. - Czy... Czyli nie można już nic zrobić! - wykrzyczał, już niemal z łzami w oczach. Obraz się zamazywał, a jednak dokładnie widział ją...  
- Nie. - odwróciła do niego twarz, spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, lodowate, zimne, bez uczuć, puste, poczuł się jakby patrzył śmierci w twarz, jakby już był martwy - Mnie nie można powstrzymać.

KONIEC


End file.
